Un Amor Sin Rumbo Hacia El Horizonte
by MariKmLey
Summary: Coral una chica con un pasado que la dejo marcada de por vida, esta dispuesta a vengar la muerte de su familia, pero muy pronto se vera en un dificil dilema entre dos jovenes a quienes ama, uno, el principe de su reino quien la hizo sentir amada y el otro, el hijo del pirata mas despiadado de los siete mares quien la ayudo a escapar de un cruel destino JackxOCxHiccup, Lemon futuro
1. Prologo

**_HOLA LECTORES NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ESTOY DE POR FIN ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA, YA SE YA SE, NO E TERMINADO UNA Y YA EMPIEZO CON OTRA PERO QUE LES PUEDO DECIR LA INSPIRACION LLEGA CUANDO MENOS TE LO ESPERAS Y PS HAY QUE APROVECHAR ¿NO? _**

**_Espero disfruten el fic (los nombres de personajes de HTTYD son propiedad de DreamWorks)_**

**"UN AMOR SIN RUMBO HACIA EL HORIZONTE"**

**(Prologo)**

Gritos, sangre, muerte. Aquel lugar donde antes reinaba la paz estaba siendo invadida por los demonios más despiadados de esa época. Matando a sangre fría a quienes se encontraran en sus caminos, saqueando y robando las riquezas que encontraban, si alguien se interpondría ante ellos su siguiente destino seria la muerte.

-**Papa ¿qué está pasando?**\- pregunto una niña de 10 años con cabellos negros como la noche, el color de sus ojos era del mismo tono y su piel era de color durazno, estaba sentada temblando del miedo en un rincón con su madre y su hermano mayor de 13 años, un niño de ojos del mismo color de los de su hermana y el cabello castaño, la piel de un tono pálido, estaba sujetado en el brazo de su madre. Su padre estaba viendo desde la ventana con horror como sus vecinos y amigos morían, corrían despavoridos, mujeres llorando y hombres con heridas de muerte.

\- **Piratas** – murmuro el padre, pero la niña no logro escuchar bien- **rápido tenemos que salir de aquí**\- tomo a sus hijos cargando a la pequeña, mientras su esposa tomaba la mano de su marido y la de su hijo para salir corriendo del lugar.

Tenían que buscar refugio y esperar a que la ayuda llegara a ellos, se escabulleron por las calles viendo con horror como moría la gente, casas incendiadas y cadáveres regados por el suelo de las calles, sabían a donde tenían que dirigirse ya que había un lugar en especial si se presentaban estos casos, ya que el pueblo era rico en oro y jamás dudaron en que un día como cualquiera esos despiadados piratas irían por su botín sin importar cuántas vidas tenían que sacrificar.

Antes de llegar al lugar se detuvieron un momento entre los arbustos, pero no era lo suficientemente seguro como para quedarse ahí. El padre sabía que el iba a morir tarde o temprano, tenía que defender a su familia sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer. Saco de su bolsillo dos collares de oro con una figura colgante en forma de búho con ojos de diamantes, ambas eran idénticas pero la única diferencia era que ambos dijes tenían los diamantes de color diferente. A su hijo mayor le puso el de diamantes verdes como el bosque, en la parte de atrás tenía el nombre del joven "_Alex"_ y a la niña le puso el de diamantes color rojo como la sangre, en el estaba grabado su nombre _"Coral"._

-**Mis pequeños**\- empezó a hablar el padre- **prométanme que jamás se las quitaran, prométanme que se cuidaran y se protegerán entre ustedes**-dijo conteniendo las lágrimas tomando una mano de cada niño con fuerza, mientras su esposa lo veía con desesperación y dolor

-**Lo haremos papa**\- dijo Alex con voz quebrada mientras Coral asentía con lagrimas

El hombre se dirigió a su esposa quien lloraba descontroladamente**\- Llévatelos, protégelos**\- dijo mientras acunaba las mejillas de su mujer entre sus manos- **vete y cuídalos**-

-**No, no me iré sin ti**\- dijo la mujer mientras sollozaba y grandes lágrimas inundaban sus ojos

-**Por favor, hazlo**\- dijo el hombre para que al final le plantara un beso lleno de pasión- **Te amo**

-**Y yo a ti**\- dijo la medre de los pequeños

Los cuatro se abrazaron con fuerza mientras lloraban, luego de separarse la madre y sus hijos salieron de los arbustos y corrían hacia el refugio mientras su padre sacaba una espada que traía consigo y empezó a pelear hábilmente contra algunos piratas, pero luego sintió como uno de ellos atravesaba su pecho con una de las espadas dejando salir un grito fuerte lleno de dolor para después caer al suelo y morir. La familia del hombre al escuchar el grito y ver como su padre estaba tirado sin vida no lograron aguantar las lágrimas y los gritos. La mujer dejo a sus hijos que ya estaban a unos pasos del refugio y corrió hacia el cuerpo del hombre que tanto amaba, pero no se dio cuenta que un pirata estaba detrás de ella. La tomo por los cabellos y enterró el filo de su espada en su garganta haciéndola morir en el acto.

Los niños que presenciaban la escena quedaron atónitos ante lo que pasaba, Alex estaba furioso respiraba descontroladamente mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y Coral miraba con desesperación a sus padres que se encontraban sin vida entre todo el caos

-**¡Mama! ¡Papa!**\- grito Coral entre lágrimas corriendo hacia los cuerpos de sus padres

-**¡Coral regresa!**\- dijo Alex con un tono de miedo y desesperación siguiéndola

Coral al llegar a ellos empezó a sacudirlos- **despierten por favor- **dijo con la voz ahogada. Sintió como una mano la tomaba fuertemente del brazo y la lanzaba hacia atrás

-**Miren a quien tenemos aquí**\- exclamo uno de los piratas que había matado a sus padres- **vendrás con nosotros, no las pasaremos muy bien preciosa**\- dijo tomándola fuertemente de la muñeca haciéndola caminar hacia el muelle del pueblo

-**Suéltame, déjame en paz asesino **\- grito coral mientras trataba de zafarse del pirata, sin embargo el pirata le hizo caso omiso empezándose a molestar ante las acciones de la niña

-**¡SUELTA A MI HERMANA MALDITO!- **llego Alex con la espada de su padre a punto de atravesar la cabeza del pirata, pero otras dos espadas interrumpieron su ataque empujando la espada haciéndolo dar unos pasos hacia atrás

-**Valla el hermanito ya llego al rescate, mira por que no mejor te largas y tu muerte no será tan dolorosa, déjanos divertirnos un poco con tu hermanita ¿quieres?- **dijo el pirata quien sostenía a Coral con fuerza

-**sobre mi cadáver**\- exclamo el joven

-**bueno si eso quieres**\- dijo el pirata chasqueando sus dedos para que otros dos piratas se lanzaran contra Alex para empezar a pelear. El joven era muy hábil con la espada ya que su padre le enseño desde que tenía 10 años a defenderse. El hermano de coral iba ganando la batalla hasta que uno de los piratas logro noquearlo con el mango de una espada dejándolo un poco inconsciente- **ya déjenlo, larguémonos de una vez**\- dijo el pirata arrastrando a Coral del lugar

-**¡Alex! ¡No! ¡Ayúdame por favor!-** gritaba Coral

El pirata quien sostenía a la niña no aguataba más los gritos de esta. Así que hizo lo mismo con su hermano y golpeándola en la cabeza la dejo inconsciente en el suelo -**Coral**\- dijo Alex quien presencio un momento la escena para después quedar completamente inconsciente.

Al llegar al muelle los piratas se percataron que una flota del Rey llegaban al otro lado de la costa- **¡Preparen las velas y leven anclas nos largamos de aquí!- **grito el capitán del barco que se encontraba en la cubierta observando los tesoros que logro conseguir

La flota del capitán que se conformaba por 7 barcos logro escapar, pero al casi desaparecer de la vista de la flota real, la flota pirata fue emboscada por guardias reales logrando detener a 4 barcos arrestando a todos los tripulantes de cada uno, haciendo que solo 3 lograran desaparecer en el horizonte, junto a ellos grandes botines de oro y entre ellos Coral.

Llevaron a Coral a una de las celdas del barco principal. Cuando recupero la conciencia se dio cuenta que uno de sus tobillos estaba encadenado, luego de unos minutos dos piratas entraron a las celdas, abriendo la de ella entraron ambos piratas, llenos de deseo de hacer sufrir a la pequeña. Empezaron a romper su vestido sencillo que llevaba, Coral estaba aterrada y quería gritar pero uno de ellos le tapó la boca con una tela, lamian su cuello con desesperación y espesaban a tocar su piernas, estaba esperando lo peor cerrando los ojos fuertemente quería en ese momento estar muerta. Antes de empezarle a quitar las prendas ambos piratas se detuvieron al escuchar la puerta de la cámara de celdas abrirse de golpe.

**-¿¡Qué demonios están haciendo!? ¡Les dije que mi padre no quería ningún rehén, par de estúpidos!-**grito un joven de cabellos castaños con ojos verdes y pecas en el rostro, era delgado y tenía una pequeña cicatriz en la parte derecha de su barbilla, tenía baja estatura y no parecía tener mucho musculo a comparación de otros piratas

-**Relájate Hiccup solo nos queríamos divertir un poco**-dijo uno de los piratas

-**¿Quieren divertirse? Bien, vallan y limpien el vómito de Toothles que dejo en la cubierta**-dijo Hiccup con una cara maliciosa, señalando hacia la puerta que conducía a la cubierta

**-¡¿QUE?!-**gritaron ambos piratas-**Aun no entiendo cómo es que un perro puede estar en la tripulación-**dijo uno de ellos con un tono molesto. Luego de que Hiccup les gritara de nuevo lo que tenían que hacer, los dos piratas se retiraron de la celda dejando a Coral con la cabeza baja llena de lágrimas

**-¿Estas bien?**\- dijo Hiccup con un tono suave. Coral escucho la pregunta del joven ¿Qué se traía entre manos? ¿Por qué le hablaba así? El le deshizo el nudo que apretaba el pedazo de tela en la boca de la niña y luego la tomo de los hombros delicadamente

**-¡No suéltame asesino, déjame en paz vete!- **grito Coral empujándose con las piernas hacia atrás, después de su último movimiento sintió como su tobillo sangraba, sus piernas y brazos tenían varios rasguños y sangre, dejo escapar un grito de dolor que hizo que Hiccup se percatara ante las heridas de la niña

-**Déjame ayudarte por favor** – dijo el joven con un tono serio

**-¡No! Vete, tu eres malo, ustedes son malos, mataron a mis padres y seguramente a mi hermano también, me dejaron sola –**dijo Coral mientras sollozaba y se abrazaba a sí misma, mientras lagrimas resbalaban en sus mejillas

Hiccup no hizo nada, se levantó y cerró la puerta de la celda de Coral, no le gustaba que lo llamaran asesino, "_decir la verdad a veces duele_" pensó el joven, el no quería ser pirata, jamás eligió esa vida, pero tenía que hacerlo, su padre el famoso capitán Robert Haddock reconocido por sus grandes emboscadas y robos de barcos comerciantes logrando atacar 200 barcos en tan solo dos años, lo obligaba a ser uno de ellos, Hiccup no quería esa vida desde que su madre murió cuando tenía 5 años pero poco a poco pensó que se iría acostumbrando, tenía que tomar el control del barco, de la tripulación, ya había ganado el respeto de unos cuantos miembros de la tripulación. Antes de salir se voltio a mirar a Coral quien lloraba descontroladamente en el asqueroso y sucio suelo de las celdas, algo en ella hacia que Hiccup se le retorciera el corazón lo que era extraño, Hiccup jamás había sentido lastima de alguien, ni siquiera de una rehén. La miro con ojos llenos de tristeza, pero luego sacudió la cabeza para sacar sus ideas de su mente dejando a Coral sentada entre la oscuridad y el frio de las celadas, sollozando el nombre de su hermano quien ya lo creía muerto, pues no le cabía ni la menor duda que lo hayan dejado vivo.

**_"Mientras tanto en el pueblo del reino de Cadiz"_**

El comodoro Leandro Johns de estatura alta con cabello gris, ojos azules, piel blanca, victorioso de haber vencido a los piratas y poder tomar gran parte de la flota del capitán Haddock llego a la costa del reino Cadiz a saber cuántas perdidas hubo, viendo con horror varios cadáveres en todas las calles del pueblo, de tres mil habitantes solo sobrevivieron doscientos, la mayoría eran hombres y niños que quedaron huérfanos. Leandro llevo a los sobrevivientes a un campamento que se encontraba al otro lado de las montañas que separaban al pueblo del reino. Al estar abordando a los habitantes a los barcos se percató al ver el cuerpo de un niño moviéndose en el suelo dando entender que no estaba muerto, rápido fue hacia el joven quien sangraba detrás de su cabeza por el golpe que había recibido.

-**Mi hermana**\- murmuro Alex con dolor mientras habría lentamente los ojos, sentía un fuerte dolor en la nuca y su vista estaba borrosa.

El comodoro llamo a mandar a dos hombres para que se lo llevaran y lo atendieran de forma inmediata.

Leandro esperaba regresar al reino, ser reconocido y recompensado con los mayores títulos por detener la mayoría de la flota del pirata más ambicioso y despiadado de todos los siete mares. Su plan había funcionado y no cabía la menor duda que el rey estaría muy agradecido por él.

Al despertar, Alex se encontraba en una cama dentro de una habitación llena de enfermera y habitantes de su pueblo, quizo levantarse pero al mover la cabeza sintió un horrible mareo que lo hizo regresar a la posición que estaba

**-¿Dónde estoy?-**pregunto el joven un poco desorientado

-**Tranquilo, ya estas a salvo-** dijo una de las enfermeras quien cuidaba a otro paciente del lado de el- **estas en un hospital de Cadiz, te trajimos aquí para ayudarte** \- dijo con un tono suave

-**Mi hermana… ¡Esos piratas se la llevaron!-** Alex estuvo a punto de volver a levantarse pero la enfermera se lo impidió-**déjame tengo que ir a salvarla**

-**Me temo que no podrás hacerlo niño**\- dijo el comodoro Leandro viendo como el joven trataba de levantarse sin ningún éxito. Estaba revisando el cuidado de los habitantes heridos.

-**Mi nombre es Alex**-dijo con voz fría, estaba molesto ya que el estaba ahí acostado sin hacer nada cuando de seguro su hermana debe estar sufriendo en esos momentos, quería levantarse ir tras esos piratas aunque fuera en un bote de remos, le juro a su padre cuidarla y lo aria cueste lo que le cueste

-**Alex, lamento decírtelo pero si los piratas se la llevaron es seguro que ya no pueda estar con vida**\- dijo el comodoro con un rostro serio para dar a entender que hablaba seguro de lo que decía

-**No, ella está viva lo sé**\- dijo el joven con tal de hacer que el comodoro se retractara a lo que había dicho, pero no lo logro

-**Alex son piratas, jamás dejarían a alguien con vida si se trata de un rehén, la harán sufrir para luego dejarla a su suerte en una isla**-el comodoro se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Alex quien lo veía con los ojos llorosos**\- yo ya viví lo que a ti te está pasando, esos malditos piratas me arrebataron a mi madre hace unos años… la mataron a sangre fría y desde entonces los odie más que nunca**

**-Mi hermana no… no –**El joven lloraba desesperadamente, su hermana la niña que siempre lo llenaba de felicidad estaba muerta, el comodoro tenía razón, si no dudaron en matar a sus padres ¿qué le iba hacer pensar que dejarían a Coral viva?- **Los odio, malditos asesinos, juro que pagaran por lo que hicieron- **dijo con los ojos llenos de ira y dolor

Leandro que veía con atención al chico supo en ese instante que le sería muy útil en el futuro, ya que en el corazón del joven se plantó una semilla llena de odio y rencor, para que esa semilla creciera y diera frutos, tendría que ayudarlo para poder lograr su único objetivo en esta vida, acabar con la flota del pirata más despiadado y destruirlo junto con la tripulación, quienes eran el terror más grande de los siete mares.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Por fin saque esta historia a la luz… Yeii! Realmente me gusto como quedo y más les va a gustar estos siguientes capítulos hay una sorpresa enorme para los hermanos a la mitad de la historia. Espero que les haiga gustado, dejen sus reviews para ver que piensan que es lo que vaya a pasar después. Jack aparecerá más adelante no se preocupen… aún estoy con muchas ideas acerca de esta historia. **

**Seré sincera, soy muy mala poniendo títulos pero les aseguro que la historia es ¡buenísima! **

**GRACIAS POR LEER NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ¡CHAO! **


	2. Capitulo 1

**_¡Oh por Dios! Primer capítulo, me pase todo el día escribiendo este Capítulo ignorando a todo el mundo Jajaja Ok no… pero al fin lo termine. Disfrútenlo mucho y visiten mi otro Fic "Copos de Nieve y Un violín" El primero que escribí el que inicio todo esto, pero bueno aquí está el 1er Capitulo!_**

**_(Algunos personajes de HTTYD 2 son propiedad de Dreamworks) PERO LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA DE MI Y NO TUYA DE TI xD Hahaha Ok ¡YA BASTA!_**

* * *

**(Capitulo 1)**

Pasaron cinco días desde que los piratas habían atacado el pueblo del reino Cádiz, dejando atrás la agonía y el dolor de las personas que habían sufrido ataques hacia ellos o hacia sus familiares y amigos. El capitán Haddock estaba que le hervía la sangre, ya que perdió a casi toda su flota dejándolo indefenso, tenía que refugiarse y esperar a que su tripulación se recuperara, tenía que volver a armar de nuevo su flota, tenía que reunir el número de hombres y barcos perdidos, pero para eso le llevaría tiempo.

El Capitán Robert Haddock era un hombre alto, cabello castaño, de ojos verdes, tenía la piel bronceada y vestía botas grandes, una casaca de terciopelo con adornos en color oro, y una camisa de lino, el cabello lo tenía suelto y largo, tenía un rostro serio y siniestro lo que hacía que todos se intimidaran ante él. Pero como un buen capitán se preocupaba por la seguridad de sus hombres, él podría vender su alma al diablo con tal de que su hijo y su flota junto con los tripulantes estuvieran a salvo.

**-¡MALDITA SEA, QUE ME PARTA UN RAYO!** –Gritaba el capitán con furia dentro de su camarote golpeando y arrojando cosas**\- ¿!como es que esa flota real nos pudo atacar si estuvimos a punto de dejarlos atrás!? **

-**Papa, uno de los tripulantes que logró escapar dijo que la flota real ya nos estaba esperando, al parecer todo ya estaba planeado, solo estaban buscando el momento preciso para abordar nuestros barcos y atacar-** dijo Hiccup con una voz seria, no le gustaba ver a su padre así de molesto .

**-Perdimos a tantos hombres**\- Con un tono más calmado se sentó en su silla, empezó a masajear el puente de su nariz y dejo salir un suspiro-**Maldito traidor**\- dijo con una voz fría- **juro que pagara por esta traición, es tan estúpido por lo que acaba de hacer… nunca deben de traicionar a un pirata… o las consecuencias serían la peores de su vida- **embozo una sonrisa maliciosa que hasta su hijo le dio escalofríos .

Después de unos minutos de silencio el Capitán logro calmarse, pero Hiccup recordó a la niña que se encontraba en las celdas, Coral había sobrevivido gracias al joven de ojos verdes que le llevaba lo necesario para mantenerse ahí, lograron conocerse un poco mejor, el castaño se dio cuenta de que Coral era una niña dulce, inocente de buen corazón.

-**Papa, sé que no es un buen momento…**\- Hiccup tenía la voz temblorosa, temía por la reacción de su padre- **Tengo que informarte… que durante la invasión del pueblo de Cadiz, dos de nuestros hombres trajeron a una niña como rehén para poder… ya sabes…- **no pudo terminar la frase, el tan solo pensar que si no hubiera llegado a tiempo para evitar que esos hombres le hicieran daño, sus deseos de matar a esos par de inútiles crecían.

**-¿Una niña?- **molesto, el capitán se puso de pie y camino hacia su hijo –**Saben que está prohibido que niños estén en este barco, salvo tu**\- dijo con un tono burlón. Hiccup se molestó por el comentario- **No podemos tenerla aquí desháganse de ella, que sea comida para tiburones **

**-Papa… e-es una pequeña, ¡por favor! ¿Serias capaz?- **Hiccup estaba molesto no dejaría que le hicieran daño a Coral, ya que la niña había prendido un sentimiento de compasión en Hiccup hacia ella.

El padre del joven se impresiono ante la reacción de su hijo ¿Desde cuándo un pirata como él se compadecía de una rehén?, pero él ya sabía que su hijo no quería ser pirata, que él no quería seguir sus mismos pasos, pero ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Sabía que un día en el futuro el ya no estaría para dirigir a sus hombres y su hijo era el único que podría ocupar su lugar. Algo debió tener la pequeña para que Hiccup reaccionara así.

-**Bien, quiero que vallas por ella y la traigas ante mí**-Dijo el capitán dándole la espalda a su hijo

-**Pero pa…-** fue interrumpido por un tripulante del barco, era su amigo Patapez quien acababa de entrar al camarote del capitán

-**Perdón la interrupción capitán, pero la niña que abordaron durante el ataque de Cádiz quiere hablar con usted-**Hiccup abrió los ojos como platos y su respiración se agito ¿En qué rayos está pensando Coral? ¿Por qué quería hablar con su padre?

-**Así que… la niña quiere hablar conmigo ¿eh? Bien tráiganla ante mí- **dijo el capitán a Hiccup y Patapez que asintieron y se retiraron

Hiccup tenía miedo de que es lo que quería hablar Coral con su padre, según ella nuestra tripulación mato a su familia, seguramente el sentimiento de soledad era muy grande y ya no quería seguir con su vida. Ese pensamiento hizo que Hiccup se le revolviera el estómago y sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho. Al llegar a la celda Coral estaba sentada en el suelo con un rostro serio. La sacaron y se dirigieron al camarote del capitán, durante el transcurso Coral solo tenía la misma expresión con una mirada fría llena de furia y dolor, solo miraba hacia el frente. Al llegar, Patapez se retiró dejando solos al capitán con su hijo y la niña que miraba a Haddock con enojo.

-**Me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo pequeña, pues bien te escucho-** dijo el capitán poniéndose de frente a Coral.

El capitán Haddock trato de poner su cara más intimidante para asustar a la pequeña, pero para su gran sorpresa, lo único que hizo Coral fue reunir saliva en su boca y escupir delante de los zapatos del capitán

-**Asesino**\- dijo la pequeña con un tono frio

Hiccup estaba sorprendido y aterrorizado ante la escena ¿Desde cuándo la pequeña Coral es tan fría? Creía que ella era alguien tierna con buenos sentimientos, inocente e incapaz de hacer ese tipo de actos

**-¡No sabes con quien te estas metiendo mocosa!-**grito el capitán tomándola bruscamente de los brazos para asustarla pero lo único que recibió de la pequeña fue una sonrisa maliciosa que hizo que el capitán se sorprendiera

-**Claro que se con quién estoy hablando**\- se soltó del agarre del pirata y lo encaro – **estoy hablando con un ser humano sin sentimientos, con alguien que no le importa cuántas vidas destruya con tal de obtener lo que quiere… ¡Con alguien que acabo con mi familia! **

**-¡Coral ya basta!- **grito Hiccup, no quería que su padre le hiciera daño

**-¡No! ¡No he terminado**!- volteo a ver a Hiccup a los ojos llenos de lágrimas, quería llorar, pero se contuvo para volver a encarar al capitán- **Y escúchame muy bien pirata… juro que hare lo que sea para vengar la muerte de mis padres y la de mi hermano, no descansare antes de hundirte y cobrar el daño que me has hecho, viva o muerta te veré destruido**-dijo Coral con una voz ronca llena de odio

Haddock se quedó en silencio viendo y escuchando a Coral, por una parte estaba sorprendido ¿Cuánto odio y rencor podría haber en una niña de tan solo 10 años? ¿Sería capaz de todo? _ "Cuanta seguridad, cuanta decisión, cuanto coraje"_ pensó el capitán, luego volteo a ver el collar que tenía, el dije de un búho con diamantes rojos en los ojos_ "El elegido no será de sangre tuya, pero el quien te simboliza estará portada en la persona menos esperada" _Volteo a ver a Coral a los ojos, se podía sentir como la furia y el rencor salían en ellos

Antes de que el capitán pudiera decir algo Coral se dio la vuelta y camino directo a las celdas, seguida de Hiccup quien la llamaba pero ella lo ignoraba. _"Imposible" _ pensó el capitán, se sentó en su silla quedándose quieto mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos.

-**¡Coral! ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Quieres que te maten? ¿Eso quieres?-**Decía Hiccup desesperado, quería respuestas de su comportamiento- **Coral tú no eres así, dime que fue lo que paso**

Ella no contesto, estaba con los ojos en blanco y respiraba descontroladamente lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era en como quería destruir al capitán Haddock. Luego de unos segundos Coral relajo los hombros y suspiro

**-N-no sé lo que me paso Hiccup… Y-yo no soy así**\- estaba asustada consigo misma, no entendía porque tanto odio si ella era una niña que jamás guardaba rencor ¿O no lo era pero jamás lo supo?-**Necesito estar sola, vete…por favor** -dijo Coral en un tono suave

Hiccup no dijo nada y solo se retiró cerrando de nuevo la celda, algo andaba mal con ella, si seguía en ese lugar las cosas podrían empeorar. Decidió que Coral ya no estaría en ese lugar, la estaba cambiando, tenía que ayudarla a escapar, no importaba si su padre se enterara o no, "_de todas maneras él fue quien dijo que nos deshiciéramos de ella"_ _"A sus órdenes capitán"_

Ya era de noche, Coral ya no quería seguir en ese lugar, todo era horrible, salvo la compañía de Hiccup, tenía que buscar la forma en escapar de una buena vez. Sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando escucho la puerta de la cámara de celdas, era el otro amigo de Hiccup, Patan, quien entraba a la celda de Coral alarmándola

**-No, por favor no me hagas daño** –rogo la pequeña retrocediendo

-**Tranquilízate, vengo porque Hiccup te ayudara a escapar, sígueme y guarda silencio**-Coral lo miro confundida por un momento ¿Escapar?-**deprisa no tenemos tiempo **

Los dos empezaron a caminar por la cubierta, era una noche llena de neblina, ella no podía distinguir muy bien donde estaba, pero Patan si, se detuvo al ver que dos hombres se acercaban a ellos, rápido tomo a la niña y la escondió debajo de las escaleras.

-**Ustedes dos, no deberían estar aquí, ya son más de las ocho**-dijo Patan en un tono de dominio

**-¿Y tú qué haces aquí Patan?**

-**Yo estoy de guardia ¿recuerdas? Ahora largo**

Los dos piratas asintieron fastidiados y se adentraron en el barco, dejando solos a Patan y Coral. El joven tomo a la pequeña de la mano y se la llevo a un lado de la cubierta donde vieron a una figura moverse, era Hiccup quien preparaba un bote listo para usarlo

-**Patan ¿Qué paso?-** dijo Hiccup al ver a su amigo acercándose con la niña

-**Patapez dice que ya llegamos, el muelle de Triberg está del otro lado de esta maldita neblina, será fácil para ella remar hasta el otro lado sin ser vista **

-**Gracias Patan, ayúdame con el bote y luego vigila que mi padre no se despierte**

-**Entendido**\- dijo Patan para después ayudar a Hiccup a poner el bote. Ya en el agua Patan fue a ponerse de guardia vigilando que no hubiera tripulantes en la cubierta.

Hiccup tomo de la cintura a Coral y bajo de un salto con la mano en una soga hacia el bote

-**Escúchame Coral, para poder escapar tendrás que remar hacia esa dirección**\- dijo Hiccup señalando con su dedo- **No te preocupes, veras unas luces cuando estés más cerca, toma esto lo necesitaras **–le tendió en la mano una bolsa llena de monedas de oro- **te servirán por un tiempo pero será de tu suerte conseguir más- **al último le puso una capa color guinda que cubría por completo su vestido y cubrió su cabeza con el gorro

**-¿Y tú? Te quedaras-** Coral sentía como sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas, Hiccup asintió con la mirada triste, por fin tenía una amiga pero por el bien de ella tenía que irse. Coral no lo dudo y abrazo fuertemente al muchacho, varias lagrimas resbalaron en sus mejillas **– Gracias por todo Hiccup, jamás olvidare lo que has hecho por mí, eres mi mejor amigo… T-te quiero **

\- **Y yo a ti Coral, jamás te olvidare, eres la mejor amiga que he tenido en la vida**\- dijo correspondiendo el brazo de Coral con más fuerza –**Cuídate por favor- **le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y se volvió a abrazar

Luego de unos minutos abrazados ambos se separaron y Hiccup la miro de pies a cabeza por última vez, se veía tan inocente y tierna, aun debajo de la suciedad y de ese vestido roto se notaba la belleza de esa pequeña, por ultimo vio el pequeño búho del collar de Coral asomándose en la abertura de la capa, los ojos de diamantes brillaban bajo la poca luz de la luna. Hiccup empezó a subir al barco con la soga que tenía y Coral empezó a remar hacia el muelle del reino Triberg que no estaba tan lejos del reino de Cádiz, un día de viaje duraba para ir haya.

Al principio a Coral se le dificulto remar, pero luego fue acelerando la velocidad logrando desaparecer entre la neblina, Hiccup la perdió de vista con una mirada triste _"Es lo mejor Hiccup"_ pensó el chico para luego regresar a dormir. Coral vio de lejos luces en la dirección que le dijo el joven castaño, fue directo a ellas y logro acercarse al muelle, bajo del bote y se empezó a escabullir por los barriles de pescado que habían. No sabía a donde ir pero aun así empezó a caminar por las calles desconocidas de Triberg, había unas casas lujosas alrededor de ella, talvez podría conseguir trabajo en algunas de ellas, ¿le pagarían? ¿le darían un lugar donde dormir? Los pensamientos de la niña se interrumpieron al tropezar con una roca y caer boca abajo dejando que las monedas de oro que tenía en la bolsa salieran de esta. Rápido empezó a recoger las monedas pero fue interrumpida, ya que alguien jalo de su capa haciéndola caer hacia atrás

**-¡Ladrona!-** grito un hombre que hacia guardia al vecindario lujoso, rápido otros dos se acercaron a ella

**-No, no yo n-no robe nada lo juro**-dijo Coral tratando de escapar del agarre del guardia

-**Entonces de donde sacaste esas monedas de oro, por tu aspecto dudo que sean tuyas. **

-**Vendrás con nosotros -**dijo el otro guardia

-**No por favor, yo no hice nada, ¡suéltenme!-**grito la niña tratando de zafarse del agarre del guardia

-**Deténganse, caballeros-**Una mujer joven, rubia, con un vestido morado y elegante, tez pálida y ojos azules se acercó a los guardias que sostenían a Coral- **dejen a esa niña ella viene conmigo **

**-¡Señorita Johns! –**Exclamaron los guardias, Coral la miraba confundida ¿Quién ella era?

-**Ya suéltenla**\- ordeno la joven con una mirada seria, ambos guardias obedecieron y la niña se fue corriendo hacia ella- **Ella fue al banco a sacar este dinero para mí, no se preocupen señores es la hija de una sirvienta mía**

**-Perdone señorita Johns la dejaremos en paz, que pace buenas noches- **los hombres se retiraron y Coral se quedó sola junto a la joven, la niña se dio cuenta que aquella joven debía ser alguien de suma importancia, con la actitud de aquellos guardias lo decía todo

-**Muy bien pequeña**\- dijo la mujer agachándose para quedar a la altura de la pequeña- **dime ¿cómo te llamas?**

-**Coral-** murmuro la niña, pero lo suficientemente claro para que la joven la escuchara

-**Hola Coral mi nombre es Elizabeth Johns-** tomo a la niña de la cara y luego la vio de pies a cabeza. La capa ya no la cubría lo suficiente y gracias a esto Elizabeth se sorprendió al ver como Coral tenía cortadas y cicatrices en los brazos **\- ¡¿Qué te paso porque estas así de herida?!-** Alarmada la empezó a ver aun mas horrorizada por las manchas de sangre que tenía en los pies **–Ven conmigo… -d-descuida** **estarás bien te lo prometo**-tomo la mano de la niña y se dirigió a una mansión pintada de blanco.

Al entrar la niña miro a su alrededor y quedo asombrada ante los hermosos muebles que había, una escalera enorme en forma de espiral, las velas estaban prendidas y unos cuantos sirvientes se encontraban en la cocina

-**Susan, ¿Susan dónde estás?**-Elizabeth empezó a ver por todos lados hasta que una mujer de estatura baja, regordeta con cabello rojo y piel blanca entro a la sala y se dirigido a Elizabeth

-**Señorita Elizabeth, ¿que se le ofrece?**\- al mirar a la niña con las cortadas y las manchas de sangre Susan dio un grito de horror- **dios mío mi niña ¿que te paso?**

-**Susan no hay tiempo para explicar, por favor ayuda a bañar a Coral y a curar esas heridas por favor, cuando esté lista llévala a mi cuarto-**Coral tomo la mano de Susan con timidez y esta solo le sonrió cálidamente

-**Enseguida señorita Elizabeth. Ven pequeña te dejaremos como nueva**

Tomando un libro del mueble de la sala, Elizabeth se dirigido a las escaleras para subir a su habitación, pero se detuvo al ver a dos niñas espiando a mitad de las escalera. Ambas eran gemelas con cabellos rubios y piel blanca, lo único que las distinguía era que una tenía los ojos azules y la otra los ojos grises

**-¿Quién es esa y que hace en nuestra casa?-** dijo con repugnancia la niña de ojos grises- **se nota que es de la calle**

**-Amalia**\- pronuncio el nombre de su hermana de once años con fastidio, suspiro y se relajó- **ella es Coral, se quedara aquí y será la nueva ayudante de Susan **

-¿**Otra sirvienta? genial ahora tendremos que esconder nuestras cosas- **comento la joven de ojos azules- **de seguro querrá robarnos, como es de la calle**

-**Griselda… Miren mejor… cállense y vuelvan a dormir, no aguanto sus comentarios**-fastidiada y con un dolor de cabeza Elizabeth se dirigió a su habitación al igual que las gemelas.

Mientras tanto en el baño de la servidumbre, Susan bañaba delicadamente a Coral, sus heridas eran leves lo cual no dudo que se repondría en unas semanas. Al terminar, Susan le puso un camisón de tela suave y la peino en una trenza, se dio cuenta que la niña era hermosa y que con esos ojos podría hipnotizar a cualquier hombre. Coral tomo su collar y se lo puso bajo el camisón. Susan la llevo a la habitación de Elizabeth quien se encontrada sentada en su cama leyendo un libro de pasta gruesa.

-**Muchas gracias Susan, puede retirarse esta noche Coral dormirá aquí**\- tomo a la niña de la mano y la acomodo a su lado

-**Descanse señorita Elizabeth, descansa pequeña**\- se retiró de la habitación y acurruco a Coral en sus brazos, por alguna extraña razón Coral despertaba un instinto maternal de Elizabeth hacia ella lo que hacía que Coral se sintiera protegida, lo cual le recordaba mucho a su madre. Unas lágrimas empezaron a resbalar en las mejillas de la pequeña.

**-Dime Coral, ¿dónde están tus padres? **

**-Los asesinaron junto con mi hermano** –aquella confesión hizo que Elizabeth abriera los ojos como platos y un escalofrió recorrió por su espalda **– y lo peor fue que yo vi como murieron- **empezó a llorar con más fuerza. Elizabeth no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero ¿A qué se debían los golpes y las heridas? La abrazo con más fuerza.

**-Cuéntame ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? **

**-Pues…-** Coral empezó a contarle como fueron los hechos el asesinato de sus padres, su hermano que lo habían golpeado, pero dando a saber cómo estaba la situación en ese momento dudo que los piratas lo hubieran dejado vivo, su secuestro y su escape del barco del capitán Haddock, Elizabeth escuchaba asombrada, la historia de la pequeña parecía un cuento de terror. Coral evito mencionar sobre la "platica" con el capitán Haddock temía que la consideraran una niña violenta.

-**Mi padre antes de morir me dio esto-**le mostro el búho de oro con diamantes rojos

-**Es muy bonito**

-**Sí, jure jamás quitármelo y eso hare**\- luego de esa oración Coral bostezo y se acurruco en las sabanas-**gracias por dejarme dormir aquí Señorita Elizabeth gracias…- **lentamente cerró los ojos y cayó en un sueño profundo, estaba agotada y lo único que quería era descansar

-**Descansa pequeña**\- le dio un beso en la frente y estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida cuando sintió que una mano le movía el hombro- **¿Que sucede Coral?**

**-Prométame que no le contara mi historia a nadie por favor- **la miraba con seriedad pero también con inocencia

-**Tranquila Coral, tu pasado está guardado conmigo, te prometo no decirle a nadie**\- le dedico una sonrisa que al instante Coral la devolvió y la abrazo con fuerza. La sonrisa de Coral se borró en al instante poniendo una cara seria, los pensamientos que tenía eran de puro rencor:

_"Juro que los responsables de la muerte de mis padres pagaran por lo que han hecho, vengare tu muerte hermano, Alex, no sabes cuánto te extraño hermanito, lo que han hecho no tiene nombre. Hiccup muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por mí, juro que algún día nuestros caminos se volverán a cruzar."_

* * *

**_Coral si que es vengativa Muahahaha, espero y les haya gustado el Fic! Enloquecí al escribirlo, ya quiero terminarlo pronto porque más ideas se me vienen a la cabeza que a veces tengo que cambiar todo y eso no me gusta :C Dejen sus reviews y comenten si les gusto o denme algunas ideas _**

**_Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo CHAO! _**


	3. Capitulo 2

**¡HOLA! Aquí el segundo capítulo y adivinen ¿Qué? estará la gran aparición que tanto esperaban de nuestro joven albino OH SI! Espero y lo disfruten (Jack Frost es propiedad de dreamworks)**

**(Capitulo 2)**

**OCHO AÑOS DESPUES DEL ATAQUE **

**_Coral's P.O.V_**

Conforme los años han transcurrido, mi dolor y agonía fueron desapareciendo, pero la soledad no. Mis deseos de vengarme todavía no han cesado, pensando en que algún día volveré a cruzarme con ese asqueroso pirata responsable de la muerte de mis padres y la de mi hermano. Tome la cadena que llevaba en mi cuello, la que mi padre me dio el día que murió, los diamantes brillaban gracias a la luz del día.

Aún recuerdo como Elizabeth me encontró en las calles de este reino y me acogió en sus brazos, yo era solo una niña, inocente y pérdida, desde entonces sirvo a la familia Johns, cumpliendo las órdenes de Susan, y aguantando los insultos de las gemelas Amalia y Griselda, al empezar a trabajar en esa mansión, no soportaba que me llamaran ladrona, que me hicieran hacer doble trabajo ensuciando de nuevo lo que ya había limpiado, estaba harta.

Pero al pasar los años, me acostumbre a los maltratos de las gemelas quien eran las más engreídas y manipuladoras de todo el reino de Triberg. La señora Olivia Johns, madre de Elizabeth y las gemelas, con cabello largo y gris, ojos verdes y una nariz puntiaguda, era la esposa del nuevo Almirante de la armada marina real de Cádiz. Fue nombrado Almirante dos semanas después de que el Capitán Haddock ataco mi pueblo ya que detuvo la mayor parte de su flota. La señora Olivia era igual que sus hijas, era mala y fría, maltratando a la servidumbre haciéndose sentir superior a los demás, pero tenía buen porte ante la gente de su clase, algo presumida y muy consentidora con sus hijas. Cinco años después de que Elizabeth me recogió de la calle, se comprometió y luego se casó con el duque de uno de los reinos vecinos y se fue de la casa dejándome con las gemelas y su madre, pero fue porque yo se lo pedí, no quería alejarme de Susan .

-**Coral ¿dónde estás?-** escuche a Susan gritar mi nombre desde la mansión en la parte trasera. Rápido entre corriendo y me tope a Susan quien tenía en sus manos una bandeja con tres tazas de té, galletas y azúcar

-**Lo siento Susan, estaba tomando un poco de aire… huy galletas**\- estuve a punto de tomar una, cuando sentí una mano golpeando la mía para que la apartara del plato- **¡Auch!**

**-Deja esas galletas son para la señora Olivia y las gemelas, anda ve y llévaselas, ellas están en la habitación de Griselda **

**-De acuerdo- **dije con un puchero que hizo que Susan se echara a reír

Susan se convirtió como mi nueva madre, aunque no llenaba todo el espacio vacío que había en mí, siempre me hacía sentir protegida.

Con mucho cuidado subí las escaleras y me dirigí al cuarto de Griselda y antes de entrar toque la puerta para poder pasar. Al entrar mire a Griselda parada enfrente de su espejo admirando su belleza, Amalia estaba sentada en la cama de su hermana y la señora Olivia se encontraba sentada leyendo un libro. Deje la bandeja de té al lado de la cama y empecé a servir él te como a ellas les gustaba.

-**Coral te tengo una pregunta** – la señora Olivia dejo de leer su libro y se dirigió así a mí.

**-¿Cuál es su pregunta?**

-**Tú eres de Cádiz ¿verdad? Dime exactamente ¿cómo es el reino?-** La señora Olivia me hizo una serie de preguntas antes de que empezara a trabajar aquí, lo único que le conté fue que había huido del lugar, jamás le conté la verdadera versión, les dije que jamás supe que fue de mis padres y mi hermano. Lo que hizo que Amalia me llamara cobarde, pero eso no me molesto… digo si le digiera que de niña me enfrente al pirata más temido y despiadado de los siete mares, no me creería.

-**Bueno, es un reino muy hermoso, además de ser muy rico en oro**-

**-¡¿ORO?! **–las dos gemelas dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se dirigieron hacia a mí-

-**sí, sonde yo vivía era un lugar donde el oro se daba mucho, sobre todo en las minas más cercanas. Señora Olivia ¿Por qué la pregunta?**

**-Por nada, puedes retirarte **

Asentí y me dirigí a la puerta, al cerrarla no pude evitar escuchar pegando mi oreja a la puerta de madera.

_-**Mama por que le preguntaste a esa sirvienta acerca de Cádiz ¿No pudo ser otra persona?**_** –** La voz de Griselda tenía un tono llena de asco y enfado

-**_Griselda, sabes muy bien que Coral sabe más del reino que nosotras ya que es la única en esta casa que viene de ese lugar_**

**\- _¿Y qué hay de papa?_**

_-**Tu padre no se ha comunicado conmigo desde hace meses, lo que uno quiere conseguir toma tiempo, ahora cámbiate, te seguiremos probando más vestidos y tu Amalia deja de comer tantas galletas **_

¿Desde cuándo se interesaban del reino de Cádiz? Solo lo pronunciaban cuando su padre estaba de visita. Esto está muy raro.

Mis pensamientos se desvanecieron al escuchar el reloj cucu pegado en la pared del pasillo, ya era medio día y ya era tiempo de mi día libre, rápido baje las escaleras y me quite el delantal blanco arrojándolo en una cesta cerca de la cocina

**-¡Susan! Me voy a ver a Esteban, te veré a las cinco para preparar la cena ¡Adiós!**

-**Con cuidado mi niña, no quiero que regreses con otra herida en tu cuerpo**\- No pude evitar reírme ante el comentario de Susan. Cada que iba a practicar esgrima regresaba con una herida en el brazo o en la piernas, pero no tan graves como para alarmarse.

Conocí a Esteban cuando tenía 11 años y él 14, se convirtió en uno de mis mejores amigos y le pedí que me enseñara el arte del esgrima, cuando lo vi pelear por primera vez me asombre antes la habilidades del muchacho, era muy veloz y hábil con la espada. El gran interés de aprender esgrima era para poder defenderme si se presentaba otra situación como la de Cádiz y poder algún día enfrentarme a Haddock.

Empecé a correr por las calles saludando a todos los jefes de puestos de comida como de costumbre, me dirigí al muelle para encontrarme a Esteban, era un chico alto, su cabello era un poco largo color rojizo, pecas en la cara, piel blanca y ojos color miel, tenía que admitir que era muy apuesto, lo que más me gustaba de él, eran esos mechones de cabello que le tapaban la frente.

Al llegar me solté el moño de mi cabello, relajando un poco más mi cabeza, mi pelo era más largo, llegando más de la mitad de mi espalda, era muy ondulado y así me gustaba. Llevaba un vestido verde corto que apenas y llegaban a mis tobillos, la parte de la cintura para arriba era muy ajustada, con esto me daba cuenta que era más delgada que cuando era niña, las mangas de los brazos era un poco holgados, tenía abrochado el vestido hasta arriba de mi cuello, eso siempre me molestaba, así que desabroche dos botones para sentir más libre mi cuello doblado la tela para que no me molestara, Susan me decía que ese no era la apariencia de una dama, pero así me gustaba más.

**-Valla, mi alumna favorita ha llegado**\- escuche la voz de Estaban detrás de mí y sonreí al escucharlo

**-El único alumno aquí serás tu cuando te derrote-** dije con una sonrisa en el rostro mirándolo a los ojos

**-Eso lo veremos- **

Rápido nos fuimos corriendo al establo en donde trabajaba su padre, Esteban era el supervisor de los productos que exportaban a otros reinos, de vez en cuando él viajaba con ellos para asegurar que llegaran a salvo y poder producir más ganancias al ofrecer otros tipos de materiales. Logro ser atacado dos veces por barcos piratas, no era Haddock, ya que algunos decían que su flota seguía débil y no ha atacado ningún barco desde que invadió Cádiz.

Al llegar ambos tomamos nuestras espadas y empezamos a practicar, Esteban me había enseñado varios trucos que aprendió con su padre y que yo logre dominar fácilmente. No pudimos evitar reír mientras peleábamos.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso desde que comenzamos a pelear pero lo que si sabía es que ya estaba muy cansada

-**¿Has estado practicando con alguien más? Por qué últimamente has mejorado- **Esteban le gustaba hablar durante una pelea

**-No, todo lo he aprendido de ti-**

**-¿Enserio? No te creo**

**-¿Me estas llamando mentirosa?-** fingí un tono dolido, lo que hizo que Esteban se pusiera nervioso e iba a aprovechar esa oportunidad- **Por si no lo sabes yo no soy así**-dije "molesta"

**-N-no claro que no**\- con un movimiento rápido y ágil logre quitarle la espada y poner la punta de mi espada en su cara

**-Creo que gane**\- dije con una sonrisa triunfante- **debiste ver tu cara estabas demasiado nervioso**

-**Creí que te habías molestado**\- dijo con la cara sonrojada

\- **¿Y que si me molesto? Eres mi mejor amigo, y para eso son los amigos… para divertirse, hablar y pelear, pero de todas maneras lo resolvemos-** no podía evitar sonreír, las acciones de Esteban me parecían muy tiernas

-**No me vuelva a hacer eso**-dijo con un tono serio sentándose en la paja que estaba para alimentar a los caballos

**-¿Porque te pones así? Solo estaba jugando-** me senté al lado de él y me quede viéndolo un momento, estaba mirando hacia el suelo, con su frente lleno de sudor, ¿Qué le pasa? Solo estaba bromeando-**anda habla, dime porque te pones así** \- le dedique una sonrisa dulce, el solo se quedó mirándome y me di cuenta que estaba sonrojado

-**Aunque no lo creas… t-temo que si un día nos peleamos, ese m-mismo día yo te pueda perder ya que tú te enojas de una forma que nadie pueda controlar**\- tenía razón, yo siempre me enojaba fácilmente pero el siempre evitaba pelear, durante todos estos años el evitaba cualquier mal rato conmigo

-**Tú jamás me perderás Esteban, te quiero demasiado como para dejarte ir ¿sabes?**\- no aguante en abrazarlo, sus explicaciones y miedos me parecían tan tiernos, demasiado tiernos diría yo. El correspondió el abrazo con más fuerza y empezó acariciar mi cabello

**-Y yo t-te…-** se detuvo. ¿Por qué? ¿No me quería? Se separó de mí para verme a los ojos-** Y-yo… Yo te amo**-

Antes de decir algo Esteban poso sus labios sobre los míos. No sabía cómo reaccionar, sentía que mi corazón iba a explotar, quería separarme, pero por alguna razón mis brazos reaccionaron de otra manera, rodeando su cuello y profundizando más el beso ¿Realmente lo amaba? ¿O la sensación del beso era tan placentera que no quería que parara? Ya que él me besaba de una forma apasionada que ni yo sabía cómo explicar las diferentes sensaciones que había en mí. Empezó a rodear mi cintura con sus brazos para unir más nuestros cuerpos. Sentía que me faltaba el aire, me separe de el con la respiración agitada y los ojos cerrados.

-**Perdóname… pero ya no… aguantaba más-** el, al igual que yo le faltaba aire. ¿Me amaba? ¿Qué es lo que había visto en mi? Solo era otra empleada en una casa lujosa, sin dinero, sin clase, sin porte y mucho menos belleza, ya que las gemelas se habían encargado de dejármelo en claro

**\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-**le dije aun con los ojos cerrados, sentía su respiración agitada en mi cara

-**Ya te lo dije, te amo, no sabes cuánto tiempo me he guardado este sentimiento por ti, aguantándome las ganas de besarte-** me dio un beso rápido que no me dio tiempo corresponder-** te amo, te deseo- **eso ultimo hizo que un escalofrió pasar por mi cuerpo

**-Esteban yo… - **

**-Por favor no te vallas de mi lado, seamos amigos si eso quieres, pero no quiero que te alejes, solo… quería que supieras lo que siento por ti- **vi como unas lágrimas se escapaban de los ojos el pelirrojo ¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¿Realmente tenía miedo de perderme?... no me gusta… no me gusta verlo así, sin pensar dos veces lo bese de la forma más apasionada que pude, solo tardaron 2 segundos para que respondiera acariciando mi cuerpo suavemente .No. No podía seguir, le estaría dando esperanzas cuando yo en realidad no sabía lo que sentía por el ¿Lo amaba? Estaba muy confundida y no sabía qué hacer. De nuevo por la falta del aire nos separamos

-**No, esto no está bien**\- murmure para mí misma pero Esteban logro escucharlo

**-¿Qué? ¿N-no me amas?**

**-No… no es eso…** -suspire y me tranquilice, esto es más difícil de lo que pensé- **Esteban, te seré sincera, Yo… no sé lo que siento por ti, no sé si te amo o te quiero como amigo**

-**Que me ames es una buena opción **-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se me escapo una risita ante ese comentario**-Coral no quiero presionarte, te dejare pensarlo ¿de acuerdo? Y si eliges que solo me quieres como amigo, aunque me duela lo aceptare. Pero antes te digo que no me rendiré para ganarme tú corazón.- **tomo mis manos y las beso delicadamente

-**Gracias Esteban, no te hare esperar mucho lo prometo**\- Lo abrace

-**Por ti te esperaría hasta el final de los tiempos**\- un suspiro se me escapo sintiendo como Esteban me abrazaba con más fuerza. Me amaba, lo sé, su forma de hablarme, abrazarme y ahora besarme me lo demostraba –**Ya se hizo tarde, regresa antes de que Susan venga a buscarte**

**-Cuídate Esteban, nos vemos después -**rápido me recogí el cabello y me lo amarre en un moño

**-Sabes, te vez más linda con el pelo suelto**

**-Y sabes, te vez más guapo con estos mechones en la cara-** acaricie su cabello e hice que los cabellos que tenía medio recogidos pasaran a su frente, al mismo tiempo que me sonrojaba, le di un beso fugas en las mejillas como de costumbre y me fui a la mansión de los Johns

* * *

**_Narrador _**

**_Mientras tanto en el castillo del reino de Cádiz_**

Leandro Johns el nuevo almirante de la armada real marina del Rey Nicolás, se encontraba en el salón principal del castillo, platicando plácidamente con el Rey acerca de la flota real y el nombramiento de nuevos generales

**-Así que… ¿ya eligió a sus nuevos generales Almirante?**\- pregunto el rey, era de estatura alta, con el pelo y la barba de color blanco, regordete y muy simpático, de ojos azules y piel blanca, siempre vestía de color rojo con adornos plateados en su vestimenta

**-Así es su majestad, solo falta organizar la ceremonia del nombramiento y podremos organizarnos si se presenta otro ataque como el de hace ocho años **

-**No me lo recuerdes por favor, tantas vidas perdidas, la mitad de mi pueblo destruido. **

**-Lo bueno de ese día fue que pudimos tomar la mayor parte de la flota del pirata Haddock, lo dejamos completamente indefenso-**embozo una sonrisa e orgullo ya que él fue quien dirigió a toda la flota real, quien hizo que el Rey lo subiera de puesto

**-SI. Pero bueno, dígame ¿quién de todos usted cree que podría ser el mejor general en esta flota? **

-**Sin duda el joven Alejandro Stoker, ese muchacho me ha demostrado que tiene gran coraje, seguridad y que jamás se rendiría en una batalla, además de tener buen porte de general **

-**El joven Alejandro, es el que está comprometido con la duquesa Ester de la Rosa de España ¿verdad?**

**-A si es su majestad, ese muchacho tiene suerte con las mujeres, además de que será un gran general**\- le dio un sorbo a la taza de té que estaba tomando mientras el Rey solo asentía levemente.-**Y dígame su majestad, que ha pensado acerca de lo que le hable hace algunas semanas, acerca de la propuesta de matrimonio.**

**-Todavía no he podido hablar bien con mi hijo Jack, ese muchacho no quiere escuchar-**dijo el rey apretando el puente de su nariz

**-Disculpe el atrevimiento su majestad, pero el príncipe ya está lo suficientemente grande como para seguir con esa conducta de adolecente rebelde**

**-Lo se Almirante Johns pero tranquilo, la opción de casar a su hija Griselda con mi hijo seguirá en pie, eso se lo aseguro. Yo ya estoy muy viejo para seguir gobernando.**

**-Exactamente majestad, y su hijo ya está preparado para tomar el mando del reino de Cádiz, eso lo tiene que entender, por el bien del pueblo claro **

**-Y dígame Leandro ¿su hija estaría dispuesta a casarse con mi hijo?**

-**Oh por supuesto su majestad**\- Leandro sabia la respuesta, era obvio que Griselda aceptaría conocía muy bien a su hija- **Además sería una gran compañía para su hijo eso se lo aseguro, además ¿qué otra persona seria mejor para su primogénito que la hija de un Almirante, majestad?**

**-En eso tienes un buen punto, los reinos que aún no están aliados con nosotros tienen a sus hijos ya comprometidos, lo que sería una pérdida de tiempo si tratamos de casar a mi hijo para hacer una alianza.**

**-Bien dicho señor**

La conversación fue interrumpía por el príncipe de Cádiz de 20 años de edad, Jackson Overland Frost quien venía con un rostro serio al ver al almirante con su padre, Leandro no le daba muy buena espina y sabía que sus intenciones de casar su hija con el no eran del todo buenas. El joven era alto, de cabellos sorprendentemente blancos, con piel blanca muy pálida y unos hermosos ojos azules, era sumamente atractivo, además de ser fuerte y valiente, había participado en varias batallas junto con el almirante Johns y tenía unas cuantas cicatrices en todo el cuerpo.

-**Buenas tardes Almirante Johns. Padre ¿podría hablar contigo un momento?-**

-**No se preocupe príncipe Jack, estaba por retirarme, su majestad fue un gusto poder haber hablado con usted **

**-El gusto fue mío Leandro**\- el Almirante se inclinó y se dirigió a la puerta dejando solos al rey y al príncipe de Cádiz

**-Papa necesito hablar contigo**\- el albino relajo su cara y se sentó al lado del rey

-**Hijo, si hablas acerca del compromiso te advierto que no hay marcha atrás ya está decidido-** el rey sabía que su hijo no quería casarse a la fuerza, pero lo peor era que no quería heredar el trono, pero no tenía otra opción eran las leyes del reino

-**Pero no quiero hacerlo, tú sabes que yo jamás seré un buen esposo y sobre todo un buen rey, ¿porque el trono no lo toma mi hermana Emma? ella sería una gran reina**

-**Jack esto no se trata de opciones, además el Almirante ya me dijo como es su hija y créeme al conocerla te caerá bien y es posible podrías enamorarte**

-**Papa por favor eso lo dice por conveniencia, no me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero**

-**Lo lamento Jack pero no hay opción**-dijo el rey poniéndose de pie y empezar a caminar alrededor de la habitación diciéndole al joven albino las obligaciones de un rey, Jack no quería ser rey y no importara cuantas veces le rogara a su padre no cambiaría de opinión, al final a Jack se le ocurrió una idea, al recordar que un reino aliado con Cádiz estaba en guerra y que necesitaría apoyo de la flota de su padre, con ese conflicto Jack lo usaría a su favor

-**Está bien padre escúchame**-interrumpió el albino haciendo callar a su padre- **tu bien dices que un rey y una reina deben de tener un buen porte y un buen mando, pero lo más importante es que debe tener un buen corazón noble para dar lo mejor a sus súbditos ¿verdad?**

**-Así es-** El rey Nicolás no sabía asía donde se dirigía su hijo con esa platica, pero sabría que el albino querría hacer más bien un trato que un acuerdo concreto

-**Escucha, sé que no has aceptado del todo con el Almirante pero quiero proponerte algo, me has dicho que tengo que conocer a la hija de Leandro ¿verdad**?- el rey asintió-**tú y yo sabemos que barias mujeres tienen buen porte convincente y muy conveniente ante la presencia de alguien de su clase**

**-Hijo a ¿dónde quieres llegar con esto?**

-**Tu decidirás una fecha concreta para que yo vaya a Triberg, pero tendrás que mandar a uno de tus consejeros y con él, un ayudante de clase baja, un sirviente para ser más claros, 15 días antes de que yo llegue para poder saber cómo es la estadía de ese lugar y conocer bien a la familia Johns. **

**-Hijo te entiendo lo del consejero, pero ¿porque también tiene que ir un sirviente? y la otra pregunta es, ¿porque unos días antes de que vayas a Triberg?-**su padre estaba confundido ante el trato del albino, algo no andaba bien.

-**Yo seré ese sirviente padre, ellas no me conocen físicamente, será fácil poder engañarlas**

**-¡¿Que estás diciendo?! Hacerte pasar por un sirviente para poder conocer mejor a una mujer sin que te engañe ya que "eres" de clase baja **–grito el rey

**-Si-** dijo el albino con un todo de orgullo

-**Saliste igual a tu madre, puras ideas locas hijo **

**-Acepta padre, y si resulta ser de corazón noble, me casare con ella **

Su padre se quedó en silencio analizando un momento, el plan de su hijo era muy descabellado pero debía que admitir que sería una buena forma para poder engañar a la familia del Almirante pero al pensar esto recordó un pequeño detalle

**-Hijo que hay del Almirante, dijo que él personalmente te acompañaría al viaje a Triberg y si te vas unos días antes será muy fácil notar tu ausencia ya que estará esperando a que abordes su nave**

**-Fácil padre, tomaremos el conflicto de guerra de uno de los reinos aliados, como ya sabrás, Eslovenia está en guerra y necesita apoyo de nuestras flotas para atacar al enemigo, envía al Almirante Johns con los nuevos generales a esta nueva misión, será una distracción perfecta para nosotros. Eslovenia está a varios días de aquí y la guerra a penas empezó.**

**-Creo que también sacaste algo mío, con esa inteligencia hijo serás un gran rey. Perfecto hablaremos de esto con mi concejero de confianza **

**-¿William?**

**-Claro, ¿quién más? Además tu también confías en el ¿no es así?**

**-Si tienes razón-**Jack conocía a William desde pequeño, era como un tío para él, siempre sacaba al albino de líos cada vez que podía, así que el sería un buen aliado.

Jack estaba dispuesto de todo para hacer entender a su padre que él no quería ser rey, quería tener una vida llena de aventuras y explorar el mundo, pero su deber como príncipe y futuro rey restaba escrita y era su responsabilidad de mantener el orden y la paz del pueblo.

* * *

**_Jack Frost como príncipe y lo mejor con la misma actitud de chico rebelde xD espero y les haiga gustado el capítulo porque me esforcé mucho… por cierto Esteban solo es un pequeño personaje en la historia así que no se preocupen que Coral muy pronto estará en un dilema bastante difícil Muuahahahah _**

**_NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO CHAO!_**


	4. Capitulo 3

**_AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO 3 DE LA HISTORIA DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, ESPERO Y LES ESTÉ GUSTANDO COMO VA QUEDANDO, SI NO LES GUSTA, DÍGANME POR FAVOR, LES INVITO A LEER MIS OTROS FICS BUENO YA! DISFRUTEN EL CAP._**

**(Los personajes de HTTYD y Rise of the guardians son propiedad de Dreamworks) pero la historia es mia! **

* * *

**(Capitulo 3)**

Leandro se encontraba caminando por el Castillo para dirigirse al centro de operaciones de la armada real marina para poder hablar con los futuros generales de la flota. Estaba un poco molesto, no era un hombre muy paciente, y que el rey lo dejara esperando a su respuesta de la opción de casar a su hija con el príncipe, no le gustaba para nada. Quería una respuesta lo más pronto posible.

Al llegar al centro de operaciones, se encontró con Alejandro quien estaba revisando unos planos. Era un hombre alto, apuesto y de cabello castaño, con piel blanca y grandes ojos, negros como la noche, tenía la misma cara seria y una mirada fría, cuando recordaba el objetivo que tenía.

-**Alejandro ¿sigues con esa búsqueda?** –dijo Leandro acercándose a el

**-Te dije que no dejaría de buscar hasta encontrarlos**\- exclamo Alejandro apartando la vista del plano para caminar hacia una de las ventanas- **siguen ahí, escondiéndose como las ratas que son**

-**Alejandro, entiendo perfectamente tu meta, pero ahora tienes que concentrarte en la ceremonia de tu nombramiento como uno de los generales de la flota militar de Cádiz**

-**Lo sé, tienes razón**\- El joven suspiro y se relajó-**gracias por siempre estar conmigo Leandro**, **a ti te debo mucho y no sé cómo pagar por lo que has hecho por mi**

-**Tú me has enorgullecido, y con eso es suficiente… mi querido Alex–** Leandro se acercó al castaño y lo tomo por el hombro

**-Juro que pagaran por lo que le hicieron a Cádiz, a tu madre y a mi familia… por favor no me vuelvas a llamar Alex, ese niño inocente y débil ya no existe- **dijo frunciendo el ceño

Desde la muerte de los padres de Alex, el joven se volvió un ser vengativo y frio, pero aún tenía un poco de el niño que antes era, siendo amable y comprensivo que ayudaba a los más indefensos en las situaciones más difíciles.

En algunas luchas con piratas en los que se enfrentaba cada que su flota salía a una misión, Alex era seducido por Leandro a matar sin piedad a los enemigos recordándole que su familia había sido destruida por ese tipo de gente y al final de cada batalla, Alex lloraba a solas maldiciéndose a sí mismo por los actos que había hecho. Pero Leandro estaba satisfecho ante las acciones del joven, sabía que cuando fueran a encontrar a toda la tripulación de Haddock y al mismo capitán, Alex no dudaría ni un segundo en asesinarlos, el Almirante no vivía tranquilo sabiendo que Haddock y toda su gente seguía con vida, ya que todos esos piratas sabían un secreto de él, que podría delatarlo y posiblemente terminar en la orca.

-**Cambiando de tema… Alejandro**\- dijo el Almirante tomando asiento- **¿qué tal todo con la duquesa Ester? ¿Ya pusieron fecha para la boda? **

**-No. Todavía estamos en eso. Sabes, jamás creí poder casarme con alguien de la Nobleza-** exclamo el castaño sentándose de al lado del almirante

-**Bueno a decir verdad no sé por qué te sorprendes, eres un hombre fuerte, con buen porte y muy valiente, además de ser atractivo**\- ese comentario saco de onda al joven castaño y arqueó la ceja un tanto incomodo - **no me mires así, eso es lo que me dicen las jóvenes de la servidumbre**

El joven no pudo evitar echarse unas carcajadas y Leandro solo negó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Al pasar las horas se hizo de noche en el reino y Alejandro **_(Le diremos desde ahora Alejandro ok, ya saben todos que es el mismísimo Alex)_** se fue directo a su hogar, que mas era una mansión que estaba cerca del castillo. Al llegar se encontró con su prometida la Duquesa de España, Ester de la Rosa, una mujer de cabellos rizados de un tono azul marino intenso y piel blanca, con las mejillas rosadas, y ojos color miel, increíblemente bella y esbelta, llevaba puesto un vestido guinda, escotado en la parte de arriba donde sus hombros se mostraban desnudos y tenía el cabello suelto. Estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala leyendo un libro con una sonrisa en su cara, la joven se dio cuenta de que Alejandro había llegado, dejando su libro a un lado y corriendo a los brazos de su amado dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

-**Hola mi amor ¿Cómo te fue con el almirante?**

**-Muy bien mi hermosa dama**\- el joven beso las manos de su amada y la llevo a su habitación, ambos se sentaron en la orilla de la cama aun tomados de las manos y se miraron a los ojos-**Sabes… le dije al almirante que jamás creí poder conocer el amor, antes de conocerte sentí aun gran dolor y vacío en mi corazón cuando…**

-**Cuando murió tu familia, lo sé, y no sabes cuánto lo siento mi amado- **lo abrazo fuertemente y Alejandro empezó a llorar levemente

-**No dejo de pensar que por mi culpa se llevaron a mi hermana, rompiendo la promesa que le hice a mi padre antes de morir…**

-**Shhh, no te culpes mi amor, hiciste lo que pudiste y además solo tenías 13 años, jamás hubieras podido salvar a tu hermana solo contra esos piratas **

-**Mi hermanita, era la única razón por la que lucharía hasta la muerte-**el joven suspiro profundamente**\- pero ahora, mi única razón de vivir eres tu**\- la miro a los ojos por unos segundos, eran realmente hermosos**\- te amo, y sin ti moriría**\- con un movimiento rápido atrapo los labios de la chica y la beso apasionadamente

**-También te amo, no sabes cuánto.**

**_Mientras tanto en el muelle de Triberg (Tres Días después de la confesión de Esteban a Coral)_**

**-tu, señor me deberás una clase extra de esgrima- **Dijo Coral con brazos cruzados mientras miraba a Esteban que estaba arreglándose el uniforme. El joven tenía que viajar y regresar en dos días, debía de dejar una entrega a un reino aliado**\- Y no importa si estás cansado**

**-Lo que mi maestra me ordene-**dijo poniéndose firme como un soldado, haciendo que Coral sonriera ampliamente**\- Cuídate y por favor, deja de meterte en problemas, harás que Susan te amarre a un poste si en necesario que te quedes quieta**\- le toco la nariz a la joven y esta hizo un puchero

-**Es que así soy yo**\- le sonrió y lo tomo de las manos- **tú también cuídate mucho Esteban**, **no sé qué haría si te pasara algo- **

Desde que Coral supo que Esteban iba a viajar le había llegado un mal presentimiento acerca de ese viaje, al igual que Esteban, pero el pelirrojo no dijo nada para no preocuparla. Ella lo abrazo con fuerza mientras muchos marineros y compañeros de Esteban morían de la envidia por él, aunque Coral no se lo creyera, muchos en el muelle decían que era muy hermosa

**-Deseo algo, ¿me lo podrías dar?-** dijo Esteban mirándola a los ojos

Coral se encogió de hombros- **lo que quieras**

-**Un beso, un beso tuyo**\- exclamo con una sonrisa pícara. Coral se quedó paralizada por un momento, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué aquí? ¡¿Por qué?!**-Coral… no quiero asustarte ni nada, pero presiento que esta será la última vez que te veré y…**

-**No digas eso, tú estarás aquí dentro de dos días, estarás conmigo y con James en tu casa, pasándola bien como siempre**\- los ojos de la joven empezaron a inundarse de lágrimas, no le gustaba lo que estaba diciendo Esteban- **prométeme que estarás aquí en dos días, prométemelo**

Esteban suspiro y embozo una sonrisa- **te lo prometo, pero antes quiero que realices mi deseo… ¿por favor?**

Coral lo miro, y se acercó lentamente a la cara de Esteban para luego posar sus labios en los de él, acariciando con su lengua los labios del chico, la introdujo a la boca del hombre empezando una batalla sin tregua, ella acariciaba su cabello y el paseaba sus manos por la espalda de la chica haciendo que el beso sea más apasionado. Pasaron dos minutos y ambos no se querían despegar, pero la falta de aire, los obligo, Coral está totalmente sonrojada, mientras que Esteban tenía una cara de satisfecho

-**Muy bien ahora ve, te están esperando-**

-**Te amo-** susurro en la oreja de Coral y esta sintió como todo el calor de su cuerpo se concentraba solo en su rostro. Esteban no espero ninguna respuesta y Coral solo veía como se alejaba y desaparecía en el horizonte

-**Tranquila, estará bien**\- dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella, era James, el mejor amigo de Esteban, estaba a la altura de la joven, cabellos negros y piel bronceada, ojos color negro y vestía como cualquier campesino

-**Lo sé, gracias por estar aquí James, necesito aclarar mis dudas y tú eres el único que me puede ayudar**

**-Muy bien te escucho-**

-**Bueno, no sé si te habrás enterado que…**

**-Esteban te ama, y que no sabes que hacer**

**-¡¿Como…?!-**La cara de Coral estaba sonrojada y desvió la mirada

**-Tranquila, yo me entero sin que nadie me lo diga, pero continua**\- dijo mientras se sentaba en un barril de pescados vacío

-**No sé qué decirle James, yo lo quiero, pero no sé si con la misma intensidad que el **

**-Acabo de ver el beso que le diste, y cuando alguien besa con voluntad y de esa forma, es porque realmente sientes lo mismo que el **

**-¿Lo dices enserio?-**pregunto mirándolo a los ojos

-**Te lo aseguro, y no lo digo solo porque es mi amigo, tú también eres mi amiga Coral, y con este tipo de cosas jamás se miente**-Dijo el moreno con seriedad y luego le embozo una sonrisa que ella devolvió-**¡Oh! Casi lo olvido**\- tomo una carta de su bolso y se la entregó a Coral- **esto es para la señora Olivia, es importante, tiene el sello real de Cádiz **

Al escuchar el nombre del reino, a Coral le dio un ataque de melancolía, recordando como murieron sus padres y su hermano tratando de defenderla

-**Gracias James, me tengo que ir, y tu sigue con tu trabajo, no querrás que tu jefe se moleste por no entregar el correo a tiempo**

-**Tienes razón, cuídate Coral y piensa muy bien en lo que le dirás a Esteban-**La chica solo asintió

Al llegar a la mansión de los Johns, Coral miro la carta para ver el sello real y se le escapo una lagrima "_Hay Alex, no sabes cuánto te extraño"_

**_FLASHBACK _**

_Una niña de tan solo 5 años estaba sentada en una roca junto a un lago jugando con una muñeca de trapo, y un niño de 8 años jugaba a ser un gran guerrero y peleaba valientemente contra los piratas._

_La niña veía a su hermano pero luego su mente se concentró en una hermosa mariposa con alas de sorprendente colores que se dirigía al bosque, la pequeña decidió seguirla, dejando su muñeca en el suelo._

_-**Coral mira este truco**\- dijo el niño, pero al escuchar que su hermana no respondía se alarmo **-¿Coral? ¿Dónde estás?**-sus ojos se pusieron grandes al ver como su hermanita se introducía en el bosque**-¡Coral regresa! –**Rápido dejo su arma de juguete y corrió hacia ella _

_-**Ven aquí mariposa**-dijo la pequeña mientras caminaba hipnotizada por el insecto_

_Alex trataba de alcanzarla pero ella iba muy adelantada. La mariposa se dirigía a un pequeño acantilado y debajo había puras espinas y piedras, sin esperarlo la pequeña tropezó, rodo por las rocas y casi cae al vacío si no fuera porque actuó rápido y se sostuvo con una mano en una roca enorme, pero poco a poco se fue resbalando_

**_-¡Coral! ¡No!-_**_Grito Alex al ver a su hermana caer _

**_-¡Alex! ¡Ayúdame me resbalo!-_**_la voz de Coral estaba quebrada y sentía como las lágrimas empezaban a salir _

_-**Tranquila ya estoy aquí, dame tu mano-** dijo extendiendo su brazo, mientras que con el otro se sostenía fuertemente de algo para evitar caer _

_-**No alcanzo, no puedo**_

_-**Claro que puedes hermanita, solo un poco más**\- sus manos están a milímetros de distancia, cuando de pronto, Coral resbalo más y casi cae, pero Alex se soltó de su agarre y la atrapo antes de que cayera, el pie del niño pudo atorarse bien en un hueco evitando que ambos cayeran, luego de unos segundo pudo subirla y ambos ya estaban a salvo, Coral solo lo abrazo y Alex correspondió _

_-**Alex yo… casi- **no podía hablar, estaba completamente asustada _

_-**Tranquila Coral, ya estoy aquí, ya estas a salvo**\- su respiración estaba agitada al igual la de su hermana _

**_-Gracias Alex, eres el mejor hermano mayor del mundo-_**_dijo mientras hundía su cara en la ropa de Alex_

_El niño solo la veía y empezó a llorar junto a ella, luego la miro y le dijo-**No dejare que nada te pase, siempre estaré contigo hermanita-**_

**_-¿Me lo juras?-_**_Lo miro con ojos hundidos en lágrimas y Alex embozo una tierna sonrisa _

_-**Te lo juro**\- el castaño le dio un beso a la pequeña pelinegra _

**_-¡Ahh!-_**_ grito la pequeña haciendo un gesto de dolor en la cara. Alex la miro alarmado y se percató de que atrás de su hombro había sangre en su vestido **– Mi hombro** _

**_Fin del FLASHBACK_**

Coral bajo la tela de su vestido en la parte del hombro dejándolo desnudo y en la parte de atrás acaricio la cicatriz que tenía, era grande pero casi no se notaba, pero si se podía sentir. Se le llenaron las lágrimas de los ojos al recordar como Alex había sido golpeado por los piratas.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y vio a Susan, ella solo le dijo que le entregara la carta a Olivia, que era muy urgente y se fue corriendo a su habitación a llorar repitiendo el nombre de su hermano una y otra vez.

**Mientras tanto en la mansión de Alejandro en el reino de Cadiz**

Alejandro se encontraba junto a Ester, quien estaba durmiendo plácidamente a lado de su prometido. Él estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas al recordar el incidente que tuvo Coral en el acantilado, y luego vinieron las imágenes de como la golpeaban en la cabeza y se la llevaban inconsciente. Empezó a sollozar y varias lágrimas caían de sus ojos, se levantó y salió al balcón donde la luz de la luna iluminaba a todo el reino

**_FLASHBACK_**

_-**No dejare que nada te pase, siempre estaré contigo hermanita-**_

**_-¿Me lo juras? _**

**_-Te lo juro_**

**_Fin del FLASHBACK_**

Alejandro tenía la cabeza hacia abajo y los puños cerrados-**Hermanita… perdóname, no pude cumplir mi juramento**\- decía con la voz quebrada y luego miraba hacia el cielo- **hermanita, Coral, no sabes cuánto te extraño mi pequeña revoltosa**

**_Mientras tanto en algún lugar desconocido_**

Un hombre castaño, alto y musculoso, con pecas en la cara y algunas cicatrices en el cuerpo, ojos verdes y piel poco bronceada se quedaba viendo el horizonte con una mirada triste, se hundía en los recuerdos que aquella pequeña niña le dejo cuando se fue de su lado para salvarse

**_FLASHBACK _**

-**_Gracias por todo Hiccup, jamás olvidare lo que has hecho por mí, eres mi mejor amigo, Te quiero_**

**_-Y yo a ti Coral, jamás te olvidare, eres la mejor amiga que he tenido en la vida… Cuídate _**

**_Fin del FLASHBACK_**

**-Coral-**dijo el castaño, su voz se volvió un poco más grave- **algún día nuestros caminos se volverán a cruzar**.

**_CONTINUARA…_**

* * *

**_WOW QUE BONITO ME QUEDO! HAHAHA OK NO… BUENO YA ESPERO Y LES HAIGA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y DIGANME QUE LES PARECE! GRACIAS POR LEER Y NO OLVIDEN PONERLO EN FAVORITOS ME HARIAN UN FAVORSISIMO HAHAHA AY …. NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO CHAO!_**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Aqui el capítulo 4 de UN AMOR SIN RUMBO HACIA EL HORIZONTE, JACK Y HICE IRAN APARECIENDO A SU TIEMPO NO SE PREOCUPEN, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y DIGANME QUE TAL LA HISTORIA **

**(HTTYD Y ROTG SON PROPIEDAD DE DREAMWORKS)**

* * *

**(Capitulo 4)**

**-¡No lo puedo creer!**-Los gritos de las gemelas se escuchaban por toda la mansión, mientras que Coral trataba de taparse los oídos.

La familia de Leandro Johns se había enterado de que el príncipe avía aceptado en visitar a la familia Johns para conocer a Griselda y ver si sería la indicada para poder casarse con ella y ser la próxima reina de Cádiz. Todos los empleados se enteraron al día siguiente despues de que la carta fue entregada, donde estaba la información de que el príncipe las visitaría en un mes y medio, lo que hizo que ambas gemelas encloquecieran.

Coral al enterarse de lo que podría pasar, entro en pánico, temía que Griselda fuera la nueva reina de Cádiz, sabiendo su comportamiento, iba a condenar a todo el reino, y conociendo muy bien a Griselda, la gemela haría lo que fuera por convencer al príncipe que ella era la indicada para ese puesto.

**-¡Susan esto no puede estar pasando!**-grito Coral, estaba en su habitación junto a Susan quien doblaba la ropa**-¿te imaginas? ¡Griselda como reina de CADIZ!**

**-Tranquilízate todavía no se han comprometido **

-**Pero lo harán, eso lo se… ya conoces a Griselda, ¡es una actriz profesional si se trata de actuar como alguien! simpática y ¡educada!-** la chica caminaba en círculos agitando las manos exageradamente, Susan solo negaba la cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**-Escúchame, nosotras no podemos hacer nada, ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? Tú ya no perteneces a Cádiz, ahora eres parte de Triberg**

**-No, Susan mis raíces y mi ser eran, son y siempre serán de Cádiz, no puedo dejar de pensar en ese maldito compromiso**

**-Sabes… mejor deja de pensar un momento en el imposible compromiso… -**tomo a la chica de las manos y ambas se sentaron en la orilla de la cama- **y dime, ¿qué piensas decirle a Esteban?**\- La joven solo suspiro y se relajó, la idea de que le correspondiera a Esteban era algo muy difícil para ella.

**-Todavía no lo sé Susan, estoy muy confundida**

-**Cariño, él te ama, y es capaz de dar la vida por ti, créeme cuando te digo que jamás he visto a un hombre tan enamorado como el, te lo digo por mis años de vida, ¿sabes? Cuando él tenía 17 años, se le iluminaban los ojos cada vez que yo te nombraba cuando lo visitaba en el muelle**

**-¿De verdad?-** Coral estaba totalmente sonrojada y se llevó las manos en el pecho, le parecía muy tierno lo que decía Susan

-**Y para que veas lo que siente por ti- **Susan se levantó y saco una caja debajo de su cama**\- No le digas esto a Esteban, pero cuando fui a visitarlo a su casa por asuntos de su padre y míos, no aguante la curiosidad**\- decía mientras buscaba entre las cosas que habían dentro de la caja**\- y tome esto**\- le entrego una hoja de papel doblado

Al abrirlo, miro la letra de Esteban**-¿Qué es esto?**

**-Es un poema, y mira para quien está dedicado**\- dijo señalando la parte de debajo de la hoja

-**Este poema es, ¿p-para mí?-** ella estaba totalmente sorprendida y con los ojos abiertos como platos

**-Léelo y sabrás lo que realmente siente por ti, lo tome para que un día te ayudara a abrir los ojos y enseñarte lo que realmente es amar a alguien -**Susan decidió dejarla sola, salió de la recamara y Coral se quedó sentada en la cama viendo la hoja de papel. _"Susan y dices que yo soy la traviesa_". Desdoblo la hoja y empezó a leer.

_Dicen que el amor es como una picadura, te inyecta en el alma un veneno mortal, sin embargo, no tengo miedo, quiero sentir, más allá de todo mal. Pese a las desgracias ¿porque será este sentimiento tan universal?, ¿no será que por encima de dolor, vale la pena arriesgar? querría pasar cada noche a tu lado, mi vida daría si te dejases amar, jamás existirá otra persona que como yo, la vida te quiera entregar. Estos son los pensamientos de un hombre que cada segundo sufre por amor, su corazón estalla en pedazos, presa del absoluto dolor. Mujer, entrégame todo lo que tú tienes, dame tu dulce sabor, por ti, mi amada, volaría por el cielo, más allá del sol, anochecer a tu lado, y dejarme llevar por el calor, no hay nada que me pueda nunca, hacer sentir mejor._

_MI AMOR CORAL, POR TI ES INFINITO, TE AMO Y TENGO MIEDO A UN DIA PERDERTE_

Lagrimas empezaban a resbalar en las mejillas de Coral, jamás creyó que un hombre pudiera expresarse de esa manera, pero lo que más le encantaba es que esos pensamientos y esas palabras eran para ella

-**Oh Esteban**\- dijo y puso el poema en la parte de su corazón**\- Yo, y-yo también te amo**\- era definitivo, Coral decidió decirle que también sentía lo mismo por el, no solo por las palabras de ese poema, si no por todo lo que habían pasado esos últimos años como amigos, la hizo sentir que jamás estuvo sola, la protegía, la quería.

Ya en la mañana siguiente, Coral fue temprano a la casa de James, y al encontrarlo, se lanzó a él y lo abrazo con fuerza, James no entendía por que el abrazo pero de igual correspondió

**-También es bueno verte, pero ¿Por qué el abrazo y tanta felicidad?**-Coral se despegó de él y lo miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

**-James, amo a Esteban, lo amo-** el joven, después de 4 segundos reacciono a lo que dijo la pelinegra y la volvió a abrazar

**-Eso es fantástico Coral, oh no sabes cómo se va a poner Esteban cuando sepa esto, será el hombre más feliz-** se despegó de ella y la miro a la cara

**-Al fin entendí que si lo amo, después de recordar lo que pasamos juntos estos años, él ha sido el que más me ha demostrado que no estoy sola y que me ama.**

**-Y es la verdad, no sabes cómo se ponía después de cada practica que hacían, me hablaba de una forma que jamás había escuchado – **dijo el joven tomándola de las manos

Ambos estuvieron hablando por un rato, pero Coral se tuvo que retirar al trabajo al igual que James.

Al llegar a la mansión, las gemelas empezaron a gritarle para que empezara a recoger todos los vestidos que estaban regados por el suelo, ya que ambas se habían probado más de 20 vestidos para ver como recibir al príncipe. Coral no le importo en la forma en que lo trataron, la felicidad invadía la mente de la joven.

-**James me dijo que Esteban llegaba mañana en la noche, no puedo esperar más Susan**\- decía la joven con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras Susan se preparaba para dormir

-**Hay mi niña, sabía que al darte ese poema te darías cuenta del gran amor que te tiene Esteban**

**-No solo fue el poema… fueron aquellos años de mi vida que compartió conmigo, haciéndome sentir protegida**

Después de un rato, Susan vio como Coral se quedaba dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro, al fin sentía que la joven estaría de lo más feliz con un hombre que la amara.

Al día siguiente, las gemelas se enteraron del estado romántico en el que se encontraba Coral, así que hicieron todo lo posible para evitar el encuentro con Esteba en la noche, la hicieron limpiar los pisos más de 10 veces, lavar toda su ropa, cortar leña, el cual no era su trabajo pero la obligaron a hacerlo. Ya en la noche, Coral estaba exhausta, pero aun así quería ir a ver a Esteban, pero Susan no se lo permitió, ya que la joven tenía algunas heridas en las manos de tanto, pulir, lavar, limpiar y cortar.

La recostó en la cama y a los pocos segundos la joven pelinegra se quedó dormida

Cuando Coral despertó ya eran las 12 de la tarde, y no quería levantarse, las piernas le dolían como si hubiera caminado más de diez mil kilómetros, y sentía sus brazos acalambrados. Susan entro y le dijo que no se moviera que todo su cuerpo necesitaba más reposo, Coral se negó y quiso levantarse, pero no pudo, quería ir a ver a Esteban, pero la mujer no la dejo ni moverse, al final Coral volvió a quedarse dormida

Susan decidió ir a ver a Esteban que seguramente ya se encontraba en su hogar, a mitad del camino veía como la calle estaba un poco húmeda, al parecer llovió en la noche, pero parecía leve. Antes de llegar al hogar del joven pelirrojo, vio como James empezaba a patear con fuerza varios barriles de cerveza vacíos, rápidamente Susan fue a detener a James quien tenía la respiración agitada y ojos llorosos

**-¡James! ¡Tranquilízate muchacho! ¡Te puedes lastimar!-** grito Susan tratando de tomar a James por los hombros, logro detenerlo con mucho esfuerzo y se percató al ver que tenía las mejillas húmedas y los ojos rojos y llorosos- **¿Qué te sucede, porque estas así?**

James tardo unos minutos en responder, estaba sollozando y tenía los puños cerrados con una fuerza haciendo que Susan diera unos pasos hacia atrás, el solo le dio una carta que había recibido a nombre de él y al jefe de exportación de productos. La mujer lo leyó detenidamente y luego dejo escapar un grito para que después dejar que sus ojos se empezaran a inundar de lágrimas

**_Coral's P.O.V_**

Sentía como mi cuerpo recobraba fuerzas, malditas gemelas, me las iban a pagar, pero ahora eso no importaba, tenía que ver a Esteban y lanzarme a sus brazos, decirle cuanto deseaba estar con él. Me di cuenta que ya estaba atardeciendo, rápido me cambie de ropa y me fui directo a la cocina para tomar algo para comer en el camino, tome una manzana y me la fui comiendo, la había terminado al llegar a la casa de Esteban. Suspire antes de entrar, estaba tan emocionada pero a la vez nerviosa, toque la puerta y después de unos segundos se abrió y me sobresalte al ver a Susan con los ojos llorosos

**-¿Susan que haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Esteban? **– Dije preocupada, no me gustaba el estado en el que estaba Susan, ella solo me miraba con tristeza **– ¿Susan estas bien, que sucede?**

-**Ven pequeña, James tiene algo que decirte **\- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y me dirigía a la pequeña sala de la casa, ahí vi a James y al padre de Esteban, sentados y con ojos rojos, esa escena hizo alterarme un poco

**-¿Qué? No, primero tengo que buscar a Esteban, espere tanto este momento que…**

**-Coral**\- escuche a James interrumpirme, vi como Susan y el padre de Esteban salían de la casa para dejarnos solos, James me miro con tristeza y seriedad me tomo de las manos y me di cuenta que estaba temblando**\- …Esteban no vendrá… el… no…**-hablaba con voz cortada y eso hizo que mi corazón empezara a latir con rapidez

-**Esta mañana**\- continuo- **recibí una carta donde decía… que el barco, en donde regresaba Esteban…N-naufrago… a causa de la tormenta que hubo anoche, y… no hubo ningún sobreviviente**

Mil cuchillas afiladas, enterradas en mi cuerpo y en mi corazón no se comparaban con el gran dolor que sentía al escuchar esas palabras, la sensación de saber que Esteban estaba muerto no se podía explicar, tenía un nudo en la garganta que evitaba que yo pudiera respirar, enormes lagrimas cubrían mis ojos, y la fuerza de mis piernas desapareció haciéndome caer de rodillas, con una mano en el pecho, quería gritar, pero no pude.

**-No… no, no es verdad**\- dije con la voz cortada- **me estas mintiendo, no… no Esteban no puede estar muerto… no el ¡no!**-mis manos temblaban – **Esteban, no por favor no… ¡Esteban!**\- cerré fuertemente los ojos, quería despertar de esa pesadilla de mil demonios, no, no mi Esteban, no el, por favor no.

James solo me miraba con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, se acercó a mí y yo me aleje de él, no supe de donde saque las fuerzas para levantarme y salir corriendo. Vi como el padre de Esteban y Susan me miraban alarmados y yo solo seguí corriendo

**_Narrador _**

**-¡James, detenla por favor, no vaya a hacer una locura!**-grito Susan con desesperación

James corrió tras Coral quien se dirigía hacia la playa que quedaba cerca del reino, al llegar, la joven corrió y se puso de rodillas frente al mar

**-Esteban… te amo, ¿me escuchaste bien?... ¡Te amo!-**el llanto se apodero de ella y se abrazó a si misma con lágrimas en los ojos

James al ver esa escena, se le rompió el corazón al ver a su amiga así, no soportaba verla de esa manera, al pasar los minutos, el joven decidió quedarse sentado por si Coral se le ocurriera hacer alguna tontería, lo cual paso ya que la joven se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia el mar, con los ojos perdidos hacia el horizonte, viendo cómo se ocultaba el sol.

**-¡Coral detente!-** James corrió hacia ella antes de que entrara al agua, la tomo por los brazos y la jalo hacia el

**-¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que ir con el!**\- trataba de zafarse del agarre del joven pero no lo lograba. Rápido el pelinegro la abrazo, ella forcejeo por unos momentos, pero luego se dejó llevar y abrazo con fuerza a James**-¿Por qué James? ¿Por qué a él?-**dijo la pelinegra mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho del joven quien lloraba junto a ella.

* * *

Los días pasaron desde la tragedia y Coral se marchitaba como a una flor cortada, no comía, no hablaba, no dormía y no volvió a ser la joven que alegraba los corazones de cada sirviente de la mansión, las gemelas empeoraron su estado al echarle la culpa por la muerte del joven, y le dijeron varias cosas que hicieron llegar a Coral al extremo ya que un día de rabia logro golpear a una de ellas, la joven pelinegra recibió el mayor castigo y fue que nadie dejara que ella comiera por una semana. Lo cual a ella no le importo, quería dejar de existir y quería volver a ver a Esteban.

Pero luego con la ayuda de James, Susan y la servidumbre de la mansión la ayudaron para que al menos comiera algo.

Pasó un mes y ya se había recuperado un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de llorar todas las noches.

**_(Mientras tanto en el reino de Cádiz)_**

El Almirante Leandro recibió la orden del rey de dirigir la flota real a Eslovenia como apoyo militar contra su enemigo. El Almirante obedeció y partiría junto al general Alejandro.

**-Príncipe Jack, lamento no poder acompañarlo a Triberg para presentarle a mi familia**\- Dijo Leandro con un tono serio. El rey y sus hijos se encontraban en el muelle, viendo como la flota real de Cádiz se preparaba para poder apoyar a Eslovenia en la batalla

**-No se preocupe Almirante, lo entiendo perfectamente**\- Jack tenía una cara de satisfecho, su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección- **iré a conocer a su familia 15 días después de que el concejero de mi padre haya visitado a su esposa e hijas**

**-A un no entiendo por qué mandar al concejero de su padre, alteza-** al almirante no le gustaba esa idea, pensando que talvez con eso arruinarían sus planes

-**Según mi padre es una forma de preparar la bienvenida de mi llegada, pero no se preocupe, apuesto a que sus hijas son tan hermosas como las describen en todo Triberg**\- dijo Jack

Leandro ardía en furia ante las palabras del príncipe, sabía que ese no era ningún alago. Emma solo evitaba reír, viendo como su hermano no cambiaba en nada con su personalidad. Para el almirante Johns su familia era lo más importante que tenía y juro asesinar a quien se atreviera a tocar a sus hijas sin su permiso

-**Muy bien Almirante**\- dijo el rey acerándose a Leandro**\- le deseo suerte y por favor gane esta batalla no solo para el pueblo de Eslovenia sino también para Cádiz **

-**Y así lo are su majestad-** Leandro hizo una reverencia- **mi familia podrá recibir a su concejero dentro de dos días, y le aseguro que lo atenderán muy bien **

El rey solo asintió al igual que sus hijos y Leandro junto con la flota desapareció en el horizonte a pocos minutos

-**¿A un crees que es buena idea?**\- dijo la hermana de Jack acercándose a él, era una joven de 18 años de edad, cabello marrón, piel blanca y ojos azules como el mismo mar, alta y de buen porte-** vestirte como plebeyo para engañar a la familia del almirante… es algo que solo a ti se te podría ocurrir**

**-Bueno… tengo que intentarlo, no dejare que me engañen tan fácilmente-**miro a su hermana de reojo quien estaba con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de lado- **aunque esto no sería necesario si cierta "personita" me ayudara a convencer a nuestro padre para que no me obligue a casarme**

**-Jack, ya te dije que no puedo, las leyes las tenemos que obedecer al pie de la letra- **dijo Emma mientras con su dedo índice picaba la palma de su otra mano

Jack suspiro cansado de la misma excusa de su hermana y se retiró del lugar. Al llegar al castillo vio que el concejero de su padre, William, estaba muy ocupado terminando sus deberes y dejando todo listo para el viaje que tendrían mañana en la mañana.

_"Muy bien Jack, en cuanto llegues a Triberg será un plebeyo común y corriente"_

**_CONTINUARA…_**

* * *

**_Y hasta aquí el capítulo, espero y les haiga gustado… no olviden dejar sus reviews y decirme que les está pareciendo el fic ¿les gusta? Háganmelo saber :) les invito a leer mis otros FanFiction, les mando un beso y un abrazo, gracias por leer CHAO!_**


	6. Capitulo 5

**¡HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES! AQUÍ MARU! SI YA SE, SE ESTARAN PREGUNTANDO QUE PORQUE ME TARDE, LES AVISO QUE YA ENTRE A CLASES Y TARDARE UN POCO EN SUBIR CAPITULO, TRATARE CADA SEMANA, SI ES QUE LA ESCUELA NO ME MATA CON LOS TRABAJOS QUE ME DEJAN… BIEN ¡DISFRUTEN EL CAP!**

**(Rise of the Guardians y How To Train Your Dragon no son de mi propiedad)**

* * *

**(Capitulo 5)**

_**Jack's P.O.V.**_

Desde la cubierta del barco, podía ver el enorme mar azul, y un cielo hermoso con los colores del atardecer. Sentía como la briza acariciaba mi cara, amaba viajar en barco, siempre quise poder aventurarme entre las aguas del océano y conocer nuevos lugares, el estar encerrado en el castillo siempre me ponía de mal humor, pero mi hermana Emma siempre me sacaba de mi irritación hacia los tribunales quienes insistían en que yo tendría que cazarme antes de asumir al trono

**-Hermosa vista, ¿No lo crees?**\- la voz de William hizo que mis pensamientos se esfumaran, vi cómo se ponía al lado mío y el solo tenía su mirada fija hacia el horizonte, suspire y mi mirada se perdió en el atardecer

-**Me encantaría quedarme aquí para siempre, estar aferrado en tus responsabilidades como príncipe me hacen perder este tipo de maravillas**

-**Pero uno no puede evitar lo que es**

**-Sí, pero si puede cambiar su destino, William… tú sabes muy bien que…**

-**No quieres heredar el trono y que te gustaría poder viajar por los siete mares en busca de nuevas aventuras**\- me quede callado, me conocía demasiado y sabía que yo no estaba siendo caprichoso con mis deseos de libertad

-**No sé qué hacer William**\- baje la mirada y sentí como la mano del consejero me tomaba por el hombro, lo mire y tenía una sonrisa de lado

-**Solo deja que las cosas pasen amigo mío, uno nunca sabe lo que nos depara el destino **

Se fue y me dejo solo junto con mis dudas hacia el futuro, ¿será agradable la hija del almirante? ¿Qué pasa si es de noble corazón? ¿Me tendré que casar con ella?, _"Yo no quiero esto, uno no puede forzar al amor_" pensé. Decida que era hora de dormirme, fui directo a mi camarote y cerré la puerta, me acosté y espere a quedarme dormido.

**DIA UNO**

En la mañana siguiente ya nos acercábamos a Triberg, prepare mis cosas y fui directo a ver a William que ya estaba listo

**-¿Estás listo muchacho?- **al principio me quede un poco extrañado por la forma en que me hablo, luego recordé mi rol de plebeyo y le sonreí

-**Por supuesto que si-**le dedique una sonrisa y veíamos como llegábamos al muelle de Triberg, me puse un sombrero grande para que nadie viera mi cara, sobre todo mi cabello que tenía que ser blanco platinado

Nos recibieron una cálida bienvenida, los sirvientes de la casa de los Johns tomaron nuestro equipaje, yo insistí en ayudarlos pero no quisieron, durante el camino a la mansión logre escuchar una conversación de dos hombres que por su aspecto se veía que eran jardineros

**-Pobre Coral, ¿Cómo es que una chica de tan buen corazón le haiga pasado esa desgracia?**

**-No lo sé, pero creo que ya está mejorando un poco, al fin iba a ser feliz y tenía que pasar el naufragio **

No pude seguir escuchando mas, uno de los sirvientes me distrajo al decirme que teníamos que esperar en la sala de la mansión yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que habíamos llegado

Entramos y nos dirigimos a la sala, ahí había unos sirvientes arreglando y limpiando unos adornos, se retiraron al vernos y yo escondí un poco mi cara

-**Oh, consejero William, un gusto tenerlo aquí, déjeme presentarme, soy la esposa del almirante de Cádiz, Olivia Johns y ella es mi hija Griselda**\- dijo señalando a una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules

-**Un gusto conocerlo**\- dijo la mujer haciendo una reverencia, ojala de lo que tiene de bonita lo tenga de noble corazón

-**El placer es mío bellas damas**\- dijo William haciendo una reverencia

**-Ojala y su viaje haya sido de su agrado**

-**Si lo fue Señora Johns**

-**Bien, podemos platicar en la biblioteca de mi esposo, pase por aquí-** dijo la mujer guiando a William al lugar dicho, yo estuve a punto de ir con él, pero un hombre me detuvo

**-Lo siento chico, pero aquí hay una reunión importante como estas, no se aceptan de la clase baja como tú-** me lo quede viendo extrañado, vi como William se detenía y me quedaba mirando, yo solo le sonreí y le indique que siguiera, el asintió y se quedó encerrado con la hija y esposa del almirante

_"Que estúpido es esto de no dejar a entrar a clase baja en una habitación" _pensé un poco molesto, pero por un lado me alegraba, no tendría que estar escuchando conversaciones de la alta sociedad, me aburrían demasiado

**-Disculpe**\- me dirigí a una mujer de mediana edad quien pulía unos objetos- **¿me podría decir donde se encuentra la cocina?, muero un poco de hambre **

Ella me sonrió y me indico donde estaba la cocina, entre y vi a unos cinco sirvientes ahí, dos de ellos cocineros, y había una señora poco regordeta de estatura baja y cabellos rojos, quien limpiaba los platos, un hombre acomodando unos sacos de papas y una chica de cabellos negros y piel color durazno, la estaba viendo de espaldas, estaba cortando las verduras, tenía la mirada demasiada baja me hiba acercar a ella pero la señora pelirroja se adelantó a hablarme

-**Hola joven, ¿Qué se le ofrece?-** dijo con una cálida sonrisa

-**Emmm… quisiera poder comer algo, acabo de venir con el concejero del Rey Nicolás de Cádiz**

-**Oh, por supuesto, un momento por favor, Frank prepárale algo al joven… ¿Cómo es que se llama?**

-**J-Jack**\- no sabía lo que decía, me quede perdido al ver a la joven de cabellos negros, después de unos segundos me di cuenta que metí la pata y era demasiado tarde para remediar

-**Jack, oh igual que el príncipe de Cádiz**\- yo solo asentí nervioso- **bien Jack, mi nombre es Susan, ellos dos son Frank y Felipe**\- señalo a los cocineros quienes me sonrieron- **el hombre de las papas es George**-movió su mano en forma de saldo antes de salir por mas sacos, yo le respondí con el mismo gesto- **Y ella, es Coral**\- me señalo a la joven de cabellos negros quien volteo para verme, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, y una mirada triste-**Oh mi niña, estuviste llorando de nuevo**

**-No Susan, estoy bien, solo es alergia- **dijo la chica con un tono de tristeza y volvió a trabajar, aun con esos ojos hinchados podía notarse la belleza de aquella pelinegra que había acaparado mi atención

\- **Ve a descansar mi pequeña**

-**No… no, estoy bien**\- se acercó a mí y mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza- **un gusto conocerte Jack-** me dedico una sonrisa débil y yo se la devolví instantáneamente, vi cómo se dirigía a una habitación y escuche el cerrojo

**-Perdón por que la vieras en ese estado-** dijo Susan entregándome un tazón con sopa

**-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?-** pregunte un poco preocupado

-**Lo que sucede es que la pobre Coral perdió a su gran amor en un naufragio, el joven Esteban no sobrevivió, Coral apenas se había enterado que lo amaba y al parecer fue demasiado tarde para ella decirle la verdad-** dijo Susan con un tono de dolor, no sé porque me puse tan triste al saber que Coral ya tenía a alguien en su corazón, pero luego de ver lo que le pasaba sentí lastima por ella

**-¿Hace cuánto paso eso?**

-**Hace un mes, después de la desgracia, ella no quería comer, dormir, hablar… se estaba dejando morir, pero con un poco de nuestra ayuda logramos a que no se dejara caer por la depresión total **

**-Quisiera poder hacer algo, se nota que es buena chica **

**\- Y lo es, pero no ha sido la misma desde entonces… créeme que si nada hubiera pasado la encontrarías afuera colgándose de un árbol de cabeza o hablando con los animales de ganado-** dijo con una sonrisa de lado, yo deje escapar una pequeña risa, pero luego me dije_ "Tan alegre debería ser esa chica para hacer ese tipo de cosas y ahora mismo estar en ese estado"_

Al terminar de comer me dirigí a la biblioteca y de pronto la puerta se abrió, vi a William frotándose la cabeza, al parecer no le fue nada bien con las doncellas, me quise reír pero me contuve… se sentaron en la sala para tomar el té, pero antes quise probar algo, me dirigí a Griselda y me incline ante ella, los dos estábamos muy lejos de su madre y sobre todo de William, era el momento perfecto para dejarse bien quien era

-**Un placer verla señorita Johns**\- dije con una sonrisa, lo único que recibí de ella fue que se alejara un poco de mí y que rodara los ojos con irritación y disgusto

-**Quisiera decir lo mismo… ¿qué digo? Claro que no**\- se fue alejando - **lo siento pero no acostumbro a hablar con la servidumbre-** se alejó y tomo asiento alado de su madre

**-Descuida**\- escuche la dulce voz de Coral detrás de mí, voltee a verla y veía que tenía una canasta de ropa grande- **ella se comporta así con todos nosotros, te aconsejaría a que no te acerques a ella si no quieres que tu amo se enoje-**

**-¿Tan mala es?**

-**En realidad no soy nadie para juzgar a alguien de su clase, así que, qué importa que yo diga**\- se encogió de hombros y empezó a subir las escaleras al segundo piso, me la quede viendo hasta perder su vista y luego me fui con William, realmente se veía desbastado

**-Bien, lamento decirle que me debo retirar un momento, con su permiso-** William se levantó lo más rápido posible, se inclinó y se fue a su habitación seguido por mí. Al entrar, por primera vez vi a William no tener ese porte de gran concejero del Rey Nicolás, se dejó caer en la cama y soltó un pequeño grito de desesperación

**-¿Tan mal estuvo?**\- pregunte con una sonrisa

-**No tienes idea Jack… perdón… majestad**

-**Cállate, te pueden escuchar-** me reí un poco y me senté en una silla

-**Es que… Agh no tienes idea de cómo se comportaron, me alabaron en todo, me hicieron cumplidos y cosas que les convenía decir, ¿qué clase de persona son estas?**

**-Hay William, muy pronto aprenderás- **dije con una sonrisa, sabía que William ahora estaba de mi parte, y eso me ponía más tranquilo

-**Bien, si no me necesitas, dormiré un momento… por cierto, ¿dónde dormiré?**

**\- ah sí… lo lamento Jack, pero dormirá con los sirvientes de allá abajo, tengo entendido que con la señora Susan, tienen una cama disponible-** Dijo un poco apenado pero yo solo le sonreí

**-Descuida, ya me acostumbrare, deberías descansar, creo que fue poco imprudente empezar a hablar del matrimonio, cuando recién llegamos**\- me rasque la cabeza y el asintió

-**Descansa Jack **

**-Igual tu William**

Me fui directo a la cocina, donde vi a Susan barriendo, busque a Coral, pero no la encontré, seguramente estaría afuera, quería saber su punto de vista hacia esta familia, salí y vi un hermoso jardín, era enorme, flores por todos lados y un pequeño manantial a lado, tener a alguien como Leandro en ese puesto en el reino tenía sus ventajas, podía ver como unos metales separaba el jardín con el bosque, como no vi a Coral por ningún lado decidí preguntarle a Susan. Pero antes de entrar, escuche como unos gritos provenía del bosque, no parecía muy lejos, me acerque un poco más y claramente oí que era una mujer.

Con un poco de dificultad, entre al bosque y seguí esos gritos, que más bien se oían llenos de dolor e ira, rápido llegue en un lugar lleno de espinas y árboles secos, escuche como un objeto de metal golpeaba algo duro, me asome y se hizo un nudo en mi garganta ante la escena que veía, abrí los ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo… Coral, estaba con una espada golpeando fuertemente unas rocas, logre ver que una la partió en dos, y mi corazón se aceleró al ver su vestido rasgado y sus muñecas y brazos llenas de cortadas y un poco de sangre.

**-¿Coral?-** dije con la voz quebrada

En un movimiento rápido, ella tenía la espada enterrada en la tierra y su respiración estaba agitada, su cabello estaba un poco suelto, se volteo y me di cuenta que estaba llorando, trate de acercarme pero ella se alejó un poco

-**Lárgate-** dijo con voz fría y algo temblorosa

-**Pero… estas herida**

**-¡Que te largues!**

-**No, no me iré**\- dije con tono serio y el ceño fruncido

**-¡Vete! ¡¿Qué no vez que quiero estar sola?!-** me apunto con la espada y retrocedí un poco, pero aún tenía la misma expresión en mi rostro

**-¡Te dije que no!, estas herida y no puedo irme hasta que tu estés bien**

**-¡¿Y a ti que te importa lo que me pase?!-**bajo el arma y agito su otra mano exageradamente

-**Me preocupas, eso es lo que importa…**

**-¡ME ACABAS DE CONOCER!-** aventó el arma al suelo y se acercó un poco a mi molesta

-**Eso no evita que yo quiera ayudar a una mujer en tu estado-** dije con un tono un poco más calmado

-**A sí que te doy lastima ¿eh?-** las lágrimas de su rostro resbalaban, su voz estaba ronca y llena de ira, pero sobre todo dolor

-**Por supuesto que no… es solo que…**

**-¡¿Qué?!**

No dije nada, yo al igual que ella, perdí a la persona que más amaba en este mundo. Recordar esa persona hacia que la herida de mi corazón se volviera abrir. Coral se dio cuenta de mi expresión en mi rostro, me quite el sombre y mire asía abajo.

**_Coral's P.O.V. _**

¿Qué es lo que realmente quería? ¿Sera que de verdad le importa una chica que apenas conoce?, eso sería imposible, pero algo en el me hacía sentir confianza. Tenía que admitir que era un chico muy lindo, me quede viendo sus hermosos ojos azules y es increíble cabello blanco-platinado, como es que alguien pudiera tener ese tono de color, como vi que no decía nada. Tome mi espada, y me senté en una roca dándole la espalda, de mi vestido saque unas vendas y me las puse desde las manos hasta cubrirme por completo las heridas.

Escuche como los pasos de Jack se acercaban hacia donde yo estaba y se sentó a lado mío, no dijimos ni una palabra, y no nos mirábamos

-**Yo al igual que tu…**\- empezó a hablar con un tono suave- **perdí a la persona que más amaba en esta tierra**

Así que tenía a una mujer en su corazón era lógico

-**Y… ¿Cómo se llamaba esa chica?-** esa pregunta salió de mi boca sin mi consentimiento así que me puse nerviosa

-**Ella… era mi madre**\- abrí los ojos y lo mire, tenía una mirada triste "_Qué estúpida eres Coral_"**\- murió cuando yo era pequeño, pero lo que agradezco es poder recordarla**

**-Lo lamento-**dije totalmente calmada y sentí como las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de mis ojos, había tratado muy mal a Jack, él sabía lo que yo estaba pasando y yo como una tonta le hablaba de una forma no muy correcta- **también, perdón… por tratarte de esa forma, ase unos momentos**

Me miro y con su pulgar me limpio las lágrimas,

-**Tranquila, en realidad, aunque no me gusto el estado en el que estabas, realmente me impresionaste… nunca en mi vida había visto a una mujer usar una espada**

No pude evitar sonrojarme, y sonreír un poco, me sentí muy rara haciendo ese gesto tantos días sin sonreír, realmente era algo que no podía explicar

-**Gracias… no quiero ser presumida, pero yo soy muy excelente con la espada**\- el embozo una sonrisa y una mirada retadora

**-¿Enserio?, pues yo también me considero un buen maestro de esgrima**\- dijo con un tono divertido que me hizo reír

-**Eso… me suena a un reto-** dije levantándome para apuntarle con la espada, pero de pronto me sentí mareada y casi pierdo el equilibrio, pero Jack me tomo la mano y me acerco a el

**-¿Coral… estas bien?**

-**Si… si estoy bien, solo… algo mareada-** me toque la cabeza y me volví a sentar – **creo que ese reto será en otro momento **

**-Coral… por favor, déjame ayudarte, sé que eres una buena chica y gente como tú no merece sufrir**

Le sonreí por sus palabras, Jack me hacía sentir protegida, pero de pronto recordé a Esteban y me aleje un poco de el

-**Tengo… tengo que irme**\- con todas mis fuerza me levante junto con la espada y me fui corriendo, pero antes me gire a Jack y le dije- **por favor, no le digas a Susan que me viste aquí, no quiero que se entere**

-**Lo are con una condición**

**-¿Cuál? **

**-Que me dejes ayudarte-** lo mire extrañada, ¿Qué es lo que realmente quería? ¿Por qué me quiere ayudar?... no tenía tiempo para esto y solo asentí, pero luego me fui corriendo

Antes de llegar me asegure de que nadie me viera entrar a la habitación y poder cambiarme y lavarme las heridas, me puse vendajes nuevos, me los cubrí con las mangas del vestido y me deje el cabellos suelto, tocaron a la puerta y rápido escondí la espada en mi cama

-**Oh mi niña, ¿te sientes mejor?**

-**Sí, creo que necesitaba algo de aire…**

-**Bien mi pequeña, ya es un tarde, tenemos que preparar la cena**

**-En un momento voy… solo necesito arreglar aquí unas cosas**-ella solo asintió y me dejo sola, me recosté un momento en la cama mirando el techo pensaba en lo que me dijo Jack… ¿si estará preocupado conmigo?

Luego de unos minutos de pensar, me levante y ese maldito mareo volvió a mí, seguramente de lo rápido que me pare, camine hacia la cocina y vi a Jack ayudando en la cocina, me puse un poco nerviosa, pero no sé porque me tranquilice al ver cómo me sonreía. Luego de una hora de preparar todo, era mi turno de llevar la comida a la mesa, pero de pronto un dolor de cabeza empezaba a nublarme la vista, deje la charola a un lado y me recargue en uno de los muebles

**-Mi niña, ¿estás bien?-** eso fue lo último que escuche antes de que todo se pusiera oscuro

**_Narrador_**

Coral estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo, pero Jack fue más rápido y logro atraparla entre sus brazos

**-¿Qué le pasa?-** grito Susan un tanto angustiada

Un hombre le dijo a Susan que la señora Olivia ya los estaba esperando

-**Ve con ellos Susan, yo me encargo de llevarla a su cuarto… que uno de ustedes llame a un doctor-** dijo Jack viendo a uno de los cocineros, Frank salió corriendo y Jack cargo en sus brazos a Coral

Al llegar a la habitación el joven albino acostó a Coral en la cama, la miro preocupado y no evito acariciarle la mejilla, estaba muy pálida y alrededor de sus ojos tenían un tono morado y negro

-**Aquí esta**\- dijo Frank entrando con el doctor, Frank tomo a Jack del brazo y le dijo que los dejara solos para poder revisarla, al principio se resistió pero luego cedió a la petición y se fue.

Estaba esperando con impaciente, junto con algunos sirvientes, luego de una media hora, el doctor salió y se acercó a Susan

-**Temo que las heridas que recibió, la hicieron perder mucha sangre**

**-¿Heridas? ¿Qué heridas? ¿De qué me está hablando?**\- dijo Susan con lágrimas en los ojos

-**La joven tiene cortadas graves en los brazos y muñecas, también una cicatriz al costado de su mano**-Jack al igual que Susan estaban aterrados por lo que decía el doctor

El joven albino no pudo más y entro al cuarto para ver a la joven pelinegra acostada con vendas en las manos

**-El sangrado ya se detuvo, solo necesita reposo, muchos líquidos y comida**

**-Gracias por venir doctor**

**-No hay de que Susan, cuídala y cuídense**

Jack no evito volver a acariciar la mejilla de Coral, realmente se preocupaba por ella. Todos se fueron, menos Jack y Susan

-**Todo esto es mi culpa, si la hubiera cuidado mejor…**

**-Susan, no te culpes, no sabía lo que iba a pasar**

-**Pero si sabía en el estado crítico en el que estaba, y no hice nada**

**-Claro que sí, tu misma me dijiste que la ayudaron… **

-**Tal vez…necesita a alguien nuevo en su vida para ayudarla, Jack… tu recién la conoces y sé que no eres parte de su vida, te pido por favor que la intentes ayudar, con James… el amigo de Esteban, ya no la puede ayudar, pero tu si**\- Jack la miro por unos momentos y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la joven, quien dormía profundamente

-**Lo are...** –dijo el joven sin dejar de mirarla, Susan embozo una sonrisa y se acercó a Jack

**-Haz que se olvide del dolor, trata de hacerla sonreír, la pobre además de perder a su amor, perdió a su familia**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**

**-La joven perdió a sus padres y hermano en el ataque de Cádiz… hace ocho años**

Jack se quedó paralizado, ella era de su reino, era parte de Cádiz. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al sentir que Coral se movía

**-¿J-Jack?** –logro decir la pelinegra con los ojos entrecerrados

-**Aquí estoy Coral, tranquila**

-**Por favor… quédate**\- murmuro y a Jack se le empezó a agitar el corazón, Susan sonrió y los dejo solos

-**Lo are, por favor, duérmete estas débil**\- ella asintió y se movió un poco de lado para darle espacio a Jack para acostarse a su lado. El un poco nervioso se metió entre las sabanas y Coral se acurruco entre sus brazos, el albino no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir el cálido cuerpo de Coral pegado al suyo. Temía que los latidos de su corazón llegaran a oídos de la pelinegra, lo cual no evito ya que Coral sonrió al escuchar que estaban un poco agitados.

Jack espero a que Coral estuviera de nuevo dormida para darle un beso en la frente

**-Te prometo que no dejare que nada te pase, no mientras esté vivo**

* * *

**_CONTINUARA…_**

**HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO, ESPERO Y LES HAIGA GUSTADO, PLIS DEJEN SUS REVIEWS YA QUE QUIERO SABER SI EN VERDAD LES ESTA GUSTANDO! GRACIAS POR LEER… HASTA LA PROXIMA MIS HERMOSISIMOS LECTPRES **

**CHAO!**


	7. Capitulo 6

**EH AQUÍ EL CAPITULO SEIS… CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN! ESPERO Y ESTEN DISFRUTANDO EL FIC, DE PASO LES ADVIERTO QUE ESTE FIC EN ALGUNOS CAPITULOS SE CLASIFICARA M, POR ALGUNAS ESCENAS DE ADULTOS, LEMON EN UNA SOLA PALABRA :3 BIEN DIISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO**

**(Jack y Hiccup son propiedad de Dreamworks) pero la historia la reclamo como ¡MIA! **

**(Capitulo 6)**

**DIA DOS**

Los ojos de Coral se abrían lentamente, sintió el cuerpo débil pero su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza cuando vio a Jack a su lado, estaba dormido, quería despertarlo pero tenerlo tan cerca le daba un sentimiento de seguridad.

Los ojos de Jack también se empezaban a abrir y Coral rápidamente fingió estar dormida. Jack la miro y sonrió, empezó a acariciar su mejilla y no evito darle un beso en la cabeza _"¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?" _se preguntó el albino mientras miraba a Coral.

La joven pelinegra no pudo evitar abrir los ojos y mirar a Jack, no se había dado cuenta que tenía unos hermosos ojos azules

-**Buenos días **

**-Buenos días, ¿Cómo te sientes?**

**-Un poco débil- r**espondió la chica tratando de levantarse, pero un fuerte mareo la detuvo

-**No puedes hacer mucho movimiento, el doctor dijo que perdiste mucha sangre**

**-El… ¿Qué? ¿Un doctor?... ¿Susan, sabe lo que hice?-** pregunto la joven con la respiración agitada y los ojos abiertos más de la cuenta.

**-Cálmate por favor, no puedes agitarte **

**-¿Y cómo quieres que este? De seguro que a Susan casi le da un infarto… soy una estúpida**\- se tapó los ojos con la cara y empezó a llorar

**-No digas eso, tú no eres una estúpida **

**-Claro que lo soy**

Jack un poco molesto, con sus dos manos sujeto el rostro de la chica e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos

-**no vuelvas a repetir eso, tu eres una chica increíble que no merece sufrir por lo que está pasando**

**-Jack… apenas me conoces-** dijo la chica entre lágrimas

**-Pero… con tus ojos, puedo saber que eres alguien de un buen corazón, un… noble corazón**

Coral no pudo más y abrazo al albino, este correspondió cerrando los ojos, la chica despertaba algo en el interior de Jack que lo hacia vulnerable a su fuerte carácter como príncipe de Cádiz.

El joven se levantó y Coral sin pensarlo tomo su mano, al principio él se quedó extrañado, pero luego le sonrió, el saber que la joven no quería que él se fuera de su lado, lo hacía sentir de una forma que no podía explicar

**-Tranquila, voy por a traerte un poco de comer, solo descansa-** ella solo asintió un poco insegura

_ ¿Porque temo a que se aleje de mí? Solo lo conozco, Coral tienes que calmarte"_ pensó la chica mientras se recostaba en su cama

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Jack encontró a Susan con la mirada hacia abajo

**-Susan**\- dijo el albino sonriendo débilmente

**-Jack, ¿Cómo esta Coral? **

**-Ella está bien, solo un poco débil**

-**Pobre mi pequeña… toma**\- le dio al joven una bandeja con una tasa de chocolate caliente y unas galletas- **son sus favoritas, ojala y se anime un poco**

**-Gracias Susan, um ¿no han preguntado por mí?-**pregunto con un poco de nerviosismo al recordar que tenía que haber ido a ver a William en la mañana

**-No, el concejero William sigue durmiendo… no te preocupes, yo te avisare si te hablan, ahora solo quiero que tú le hagas compañía a Coral** -suspiro- **aún tengo que averiguar quién le dio esa espada**

**-¿La espada? Pensé que era de ella**

-**No, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que esta forjada? Ese tipo de espada no lo puede conseguir alguien de nuestra clase**

Jack solo se quedó pensando un poco, alguien debía habérsela dado… alguien que al parecer quería que Coral se hiciera daño. Luego de unos segundos pensando se fue directo a la habitación de la joven y la vio recargada en la pared, sentada en su cama con la mirada abajo y sus manos entrelazadas

**-Susan… te manda esto**-dijo el joven mostrándole la bandeja

**-Hay Susan, tan buena y generosa que es**

Jack la ayudo a sostener la taza de té, ya que sus brazos aun no recuperaban fuerza, ambos sintieron una energía eléctrica al tocarse, algo que Coral ni Jack jamás habían sentido. Al beber el chocolate, la joven no evito sonreír, ese delicioso sabor la hacía sentir mejor, la mañana era nublada y fría, y eso la hacía sentir más acobijada

Luego de unos minutos Jack llevo la bandeja a la cocina y se encontró con la señora Olivia quien estaba furiosa por la ausencia de la joven pelinegra

**-¿Donde esta Coral?-**grito la señora Johns

**-Ella está en su habitación, tiene heridas que la hicieron perder sangre…**

-**Eso a mí no me importa Susan, la quiero ahora mismo en la habitación de Griselda, o tú serás la que pagara por su falta de disciplina**

**-¡No!-** el grito de Coral resonó por toda la cocina, estaba en la entrada con una cara pálida y se sostenía en el marco de la entrada de la puerta- **aquí estoy, iré en un momento señora Johns**

**-Bien**\- dijo la mujer de cabellos grises firmemente- **y no te tardes**

Jack al ver como la señora Johns salía le dio un ataque de rabia, pero sus pensamientos se esfumaron al ver que Coral casi perdía el equilibro

**-Mi pequeña, no hagas esto**\- exclamo Susan entre lágrimas

**-Lo tengo que hacer Susan no te preocupes por mí, yo me lo busque y tú no tienes que estar pagando por las consecuencias de mis tonterías **

Jack la miro asombrado y luego fue hacia ella

**-Pero yo no permitiré que hagas fuerzas sabiendo que estas demasiado débil **

**-No me conoces Jack, soy más fuerte de lo que crees, así que si me disculpas** – Coral camino lo más firmemente que pudo y subió las escaleras a la habitación de Griselda, no sin antes toparse con el concejero William quien le dedico una calidad sonrisa, Coral correspondió con el mismo gesto y se marcho

Jack vio como William se dirigía hacia él, lo tomo del hombro y decidieron ir a otro lugar más privado

**-¿Y? ¿Cómo siente su estadía aquí?**

**-Ya no sigas con eso y háblame de tu… pues, han pasado muchas cosas intensas entre la gente de clase baja**\- dijo Jack con tristeza- **William ¿Qué es ese sentimiento que tienes hacia una persona que apenas conoces, pero que al estar cerca también sientes que están destinadas a estar juntas**?- William al principio le pareció la pregunta un poco extraña, pero luego adivino de que se trataba

-**Muy bien, ¿quién es la chica?**

**-¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?**

**\- lo que acabas de preguntar tiene que ver con una mujer ¿no es así?**

**-Sí, pero es de clase baja… William, mi padre espera que yo me case con alguien de un alto nivel **

**-No, tu padre está queriendo que tú te cases con alguien quien tú ames **

**-Si claro, ¿entonces porque me quiere casar con una de las hijas del almirante?**

**-El solo piensa lo mejor para ti también, y sobre todo para el reino, ya dime ¿Quién es ella?**

**-Se llama Coral, y es una chica asombrosa**

**-Un momento, ¿no es la que se lastimo los brazos? la acabo de ver hace unos momentos subiendo para la habitación de Griselda, se supone que tiene que estar en reposo**

**-Pues ella no quiere, si no trabaja, Susan pagara las consecuencias-**dijo con un tono molesto y apretando los puños

**-Vaya, que chica tan fuerte y tan noble **

**-No sé qué hacer William tu dime ¿Qué debo hacer?**

**-Lo que te diré no será por parte de concejero, si no como amigo… y lo que te aconsejo es que tú mismo dejes que tu corazón te guie **

Jack lo miro con una sonrisa y este se lo devolvió, realmente se sentía feliz el que William lo apoyara

**-Solo que trata de no llamar mucho la atención a la familia, y no tardes en decirle la verdad a Coral**

**-Por ahora quiero que me trate como un chico normal **

**-De acuerdo pero no te metas en problemas, si Coral no quiere dejar de trabajar yo opinare delante de la señora Olivia para que le dé el resto del día libre**

**-Gracias William, y lamento que tengas que soportar a la señora Olivia y a Griselda- **dijo el joven rascándose la cabeza algo apenado

**-No te preocupes, tu solo encuentra lo que estás buscando en una joven **

Ambos fueron a la sala a esperar a Griselda, la señora Johns y sobre todo a Coral. Cuando las tres bajaron Coral tenía un aspecto débil y William tenía que actuar rápido, conocía muy bien a Jack y si no hacía nada, el joven albino sería capaz de cualquier cosa

**-Buenos días bellas damas… oh, Coral… ¿no se supone que debería de estar en reposo?**\- dijo William con un tono de preocupación haciendo reaccionar a Griselda de forma conveniente

-**William tiene razón madre, Coral ve y descansa**

Coral no evito verlas con enojo, pero solo asintió y antes de irse vio como William le guiño el ojo en señal de hacerla saber de qué él estaba de su lado

**-Jack, acompaña a Coral a su habitación y asegúrate que descanse**

**-Como diga su excelencia**\- Jack la tomo de la mano y la ayudo a caminar, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Cuando estuvieron solos en la habitación el albino la ayudo a recostarse y la pelinegra quiso quedarse un momento sentada

-**Jack, no debiste decirle nada al concejero, te puedes meter en problemas **

**-Bien me atrapaste, pero no te preocupes, además de ser mi jefe es también como un tío para mi… somos muy unidos**-dijo el joven sentándose al lado de la chica- **haber déjame ser como van esas heridas**

Coral con un poco de nerviosismo le entrego sus brazos y delicadamente el joven le fue quitando las vendas manchadas de sangre.

**-Ya estas algo recuperada, lo único que falta sanar son tus fuerzas**\- dijo tomando vendas nuevas y enrollándoselas en sus brazos, al terminar Coral tomo la cara de Jack y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. La cara del albino se tornó en un color carmesí y no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios

**-Gracias, por ayudarme Jack**

**-La única forma de agradecerme es dibujando esa sonrisa tan hermosa que tienes- **dijo el joven acariciando los labios carnosos de Coral, ella se quedó paralizada por el tacto de los dedos de Jack y su rostro había un leve sonrojo

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron hipnotizados por los ojos de cada uno, se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que sus narices se rozaran. Jack no aguantaba más la distancia y unió sus labios con los de la joven

Al principio Coral se quedó atónita, pero luego sin pensarlo dos veces correspondido, al besar con una intensidad que ahora Jack era el que se quedó pasmado, creyó que Coral no le correspondería, pero una enorme felicidad lo invadió y se quedó disfrutando el sabor de la boca de la joven

Por falta del aire se separaron y Jack la miro con un poco de preocupación

**-Perdóname… no quise ser tan imprudente al besarte de esa forma-** dijo el joven con la voz temblorosa

**-D-descuida…-** la pelinegra ya no sabía que más decir, estaba en shock por lo que paso _¿Por qué no lo detuve? ¿Por qué me beso? _Esas preguntas daban vueltas en la mente de la chica

"Toc Toc"

El sonido de la puerta hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran y se separaran.

**-Mi pequeña, ¿puedo pasar?-**la voz de Susan hizo que Coral se pusiera aún más nerviosa

**-C-claro**

Al entrar a Susan se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro al ver que el joven Jack estaba haciéndole compañía a Coral, en las manos traía una charola llena de pan, sopa, agua, fruta y te.

**-Te traje algo para que comas**

**-¿Todo eso?**\- dijo Coral sorprendida por la cantidad de comida que traía la mujer

-**Tienes que recuperar fuerzas, te aseguro que cuando te termines todo esto, podrás moverte sin dificultad, lo dejare aquí… Jack, asegúrate a que coma cada migaja, tengo que volver a trabajar**

**-No te preocupes Susan, así tenga que forzarla para comer todo, hare lo posible **

**-Gracias Jack- **dijo Susan para después salir de la habitación y dejar a los jóvenes solos

Jack tomo primero el tazón de sopa, unos cuantos panes y se acercó a Coral quien se veía un poco nerviosa a la cercanía del chico

**-Ven haca, te ayuda…**

-**Yo puedo sola, gracias**\- exclamo la chica un poco seria, al albino le sorprendió mucho que Coral se comportara de esa forma, así que solo le dio el tazón y después de unos minutos termino con este y empezó con la fruta, comió una rica manzana y unas uvas que al instante se terminó, tomo toda la agua posible y al final termino vaciando la charola

**-¿Te sientes mejor?**

-**Sí, gracias… oye, no es que sea grosera, pero quisiera estar sola**

**-Coral si es por el beso realmente lo siento no quise…-** exclamo el joven con voz suave y débil

-**Pero lo hiciste**\- dijo la chica con voz seria- por favor vete

Jack solo la miro con tristeza, sintió una punzada en el corazón por las palabras de la chica. Antes de irse la miro y no evito sentir desprecio por parte de ella

**-Si me necesitas, estaré en el jardín**\- bajo la mirada y salió de la habitación

Coral ya no pudo más y dejo escapar el llanto

**-Perdóname Jack-** dijo la joven entre sollozos

**_Coral POV_**

Me sentía horrible, no quería tratar así a Jack, pero ese beso me hizo dar cuenta, que aunque no lo conozco del todo, existe un tipo de química entre los dos, algo que jamás había sentido con Esteban, y cuando me acorde de él, no quería que pasara lo mismo con Jack, no quería ilusionarme, no quería que se repitiera lo mismo, no quería volver a amar

No evite derramar más lágrimas y me abrace a mí misma, me sentía más reconfortada después de ese festín que me trajo Susan, eso era lo único que me faltaba, ahora me sentía con fuerzas, con ganas de correr, por aquí por allá por donde sea, pero el recuerdo de la cara de Jack después de cómo lo trate, no me ayudaba con mis ánimos

Me quede en esa posición por una hora, mire por la ventana y apenas era medio día. Me levante y me cambie de ropa, un vestido sencillo, el corset me lo puse un poco más ajustado y las mangas me las doble como siempre, el cabello me lo deje suelto, pero decidí ponerme un broche en forma de dragón color rojo, me encantaba ese broche, era lo único que pude sacar de mi casa antes de salir cuando los piratas nos atacaron.

Decidí estirarme un poco, luego de eso me asome por la puerta para ver si no estaba Susan, con cuidado y silencio salí despacio para poder ir a la cocina

**-¿A dónde crees que vas?** – la voz femenina me dejo un poco paralizada pero luego me calme al ver que era Nancy, la prima de Susan- **¿no deberías estar en reposo?**

-**Lo siento pero yo ya no puedo seguir en cama, solo quiero salir un momento a tomar aire**

Ella me miro con duda pero luego me sonrió y me tomo del hombro

**-Bien, ve al jardín, pero ten cuidado**\- vi cómo se alejaba y me mordí el labio para luego tomar mi espada, salir corriendo hacia el jardín y escabullirme hasta llegar a un prado hermoso que quedaba cerca del pueblo, pero de repente…

**-No, no, no y no, usted jovencita no ira a ningún lado con esa espada**\- escuche los reclamos de Susan detrás de mí

**-P-pero Susan, necesito practicar, ya me siento mejor… por favor**

-**Perdóname pequeña, pero lo último que sucedió cuando te fuiste a "practicar" estuviste a punto de morir**

-**Estaba en un estado diferente, no pensaba las cosas Susan, pero ahora estoy más que consiente de mis actos, por favor-** rogué como una niña pequeña, ella me miro con un poco de duda, pero luego una voz detrás de mí me paralizo por completo

-**Descuida Susan, si quieres puedo acompañarla y cuidarla**\- me voltee para ver de quien era esa voz masculina, era Jack lo quede mirando un poco extrañada, pero luego me di cuenta que él era el único que me podría ayudar para salir de la mansión

-**Eh, si claro…-** dije un poco insegura

-**Bien, si Jack te cuida entonces podrás salir, pero que no te vea la señora Olivia o creerá que la engañaste **

Yo solo asentí con una sonrisa y sentí como Jack se ponía a lado mío, me ofreció el brazo y yo un poco nerviosa lo tome y me jalo hacia la salida

**_CONTINUARA…_**

* * *

**¿QUÉ PASARA DESPUES? SI QUIERES SABERLO NO OLVIDES PONER ESTE FIC EN FAVORITOS, Y SI QUIEREN QUE SIGA, DIGANMELO Y ANIMENME… NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP… ¡CHAO!**


	8. Capitulo 7

**UNA DISCULPA POR TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO LA ESCUELA ME A ESTADO QUITANDO MUCHO EL TIEMPO, PERO BUENO AQUÍ EL CAPITULO 7 DE ESTA HISTORIA ROMANTICA, ESO INTENTO QUE SEA ROMANTICA, NO SE USTEDES JEJE, COMO LES DIJE EN EL CAP ANTERIOR ESTE FIC SE VOLVERA CLASIFICACION M POR CAPITULOS FUTUROS QUE CONTENDRAN LEMON… xD **

**(Los personajes de ROTG y HTTYD no me pertenecen, pero la historia es toda mía)**

* * *

**(Capitulo 7)**

Mientras Jack y yo caminábamos por el pueblo, no podía evitar saludar a las personas que me rodeaban, a cada una lo conocía perfectamente y ellos a mi

**-Coral querida ¿Cómo estas pequeña?-** me dijo la mujer que vende las flores fuera del vecindario lujoso

-**Muy bien señora Aurora, gracias… y usted ¿Cómo le va en el negocio?-** dije amablemente deteniéndome a ver las hermosas flores que tenía en su carrito de madera

**-IOh! , muy bien querida, las ventas han subido al máximo **

**-No lo dudo ya que usted vende las mejores flores del reino-** le sonreí y ella me dio un abrazo

**-Hay mi pequeña. Hace tanto que no te veía sonreír-** me miro por unos segundos y luego su mirada se dirigió a Jack quien estaba viendo las flores**\- y dime, ¿Quién es este apuesto joven?-** me percate como la cara de Jack se sonrojaba por el cumplido de Aurora, lo tome por el brazo delicadamente y lo jale hacia mi

**-Él es Jack, viene de visita al reino **

**-Un placer conocerla-** dijo inclinándose como si fuera de la realeza lo cual me pareció un poco extraño, pero no pude evitar sonreír ante el gesto

**-Pero que joven tan encantador**\- exclamo Aurora con una sonrisa mientras yo escuchaba unos pasos rápidos venir hacia mí**\- Esmeralda, John compórtense-** un poco molesta miro con desesperación a sus dos pequeños que no paraban de jalarme el vestido para que me pusiera de rodillas y poderlos ver a su altura

**-Hola Esmeralda-** primero me dirigí a la pequeña de cabellos castaños y ojos grises que seguramente enamorarían a cualquier joven cuando fuera más grande **– ¿cómo está mi pequeña amiga?**

**-Estoy muy triste-** puso ojitos de cachorro y la mire con ternura-**¿porque no habías venido a jugar conmigo? Te estuve esperando con John en nuestra casa todos los sábados **

Escuchar eso me rompió el corazón, se me había olvidado que cada sábado yo jugaba con ellos a los tres mosqueteros

**-Perdónenme chicos, no he estado muy bien estas últimas semanas. Pero les prometo que se los compensare**\- dije con una sonrisa mientras me paraba y le revolvía el cabello a John, era largo y negro y sus ojos azules me gustaban mucho

**-Te estaremos esperando Coral, nos divertiremos mucho **

**-Así es John-** exclame y vi como Aurora atendía a un señor

-**Oye y quien es el-** Esmeralda señalo a Jack quien me estaba mirando con una sonrisa de lado – **¿es tu novio?-**me sonroje por esa pregunta y al parecer a Jack también **– ¡sí! Si son novios**

**-¡Esmeralda!-**grito Aurora cuando dejo de atender al señor quien se fue con un ramo de tulipanes**\- no digas esas cosas **

**-Exacto, ella es mi novia y se casara conmigo**\- dijo John mirando desafiante a Jack. Me empecé a reír, la inocencia de John me parecía tierna ya que solo tenía 6 años de edad

**-¡John! –** volvió a gritar Aurora ya cansada les ordeno a los pequeños que se fueran a casa, ellos con un puchero obedecieron no sin antes darme un abrazo que yo muy gustosa correspondí con una sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos y luego de eso John amenazo a Jack que si se acercaba a mí se las iba a pagar, me empecé a reír y Jack fingió una cara de miedo que dejo satisfecho al niño

**_Jack's POV _**

Era increíble como Coral se relacionaba con los niños de una manera tan maternal, la forma en que los miraba, los trataba delicadamente y ellos la entendían muy bien. Cuando vi que Coral abrazaba al final a John no evite ponerme un poco celoso por él y cuando le dio un beso en el cachete mis Celos aumentaron

**-Oye, no pienses hacerle nada a mi hijo**\- la voz de Aurora me saco de mis pensamientos haciéndome sonrojar por haber adivinado mis pensamientos, Coral y los niños estaban un poco lejos de nosotros ya que se la trataron de llevar

**-Lo siento, pero su hijo sí que tiene suerte al recibir los cálidos brazos de Coral- la** mire y tenía una sonrisa satisfecha

**-Si… lo sé, Coral es una persona maravillosa, ¿Por qué no te acercas más a ella? **

**-Trato, pero creo que no me lo permite**\- baje la mirada pero Aurora me la levanto con su mano

**-Nunca… nunca te rindas, Coral sigue un poco afectada por la muerte del joven Esteban, pero con un poco de amor el dolor de su corazón se ira desvaneciendo. Se nota que eres un buen chico y que contigo volverá a creer en el amor-** se dirigió a su carreta de flores y de ahí saco una hermosa flor con pétalos rosados y el centro era un poco verde y amarillo, me tomo la mano y me la entrego- **dásela en el momento apropiado, es una flor de loto, una especie de flor muy difícil de encontrar aquí y a Coral le encantan, siempre me preguntaba si tenía una pero por desgracia no tenía la oportunidad de poder conseguírsela**

**-Sí que es hermosa-** dije acariciando los pétalos delicadamente

**-Tarda en secarse así que podrás dársela hoy o mañana, pero te recomiendo que lo hagas pronto, créeme que estará encantada**\- vi de reojo como se acercaba Coral y rápido puse la flor detrás de mi

**-Bueno, fue un gusto volver a verla Aurora**\- dijo Coral dándole un abrazo a la mujer

**-Gracias por toda señora-** exclame inclinándome hacia ella

**-No hay de que Jack, cuídense y recuerda lo que dije- **asentí y me sonrió

Volvimos a nuestro recorrido y llegamos a un hermoso prado lleno de flores y azulejos cantando encima de unos árboles que había al lado

**-Un poco más al oeste y veremos un hermoso atardecer- **dijo Coral mirando hacia el cielo con una sonrisa en su rostro, respiro hondo y su cuerpo se relajo

**-Creo que te hizo bien haberte encontrado con los niños**

**-Tienes razón- **suspiro y me miro**\- gracias por ayudarme a salir de la mansión Jack**

Mi nombre en su boca me llenaba de felicidad y no pude evitar acercarme a ella, le tome la mano y por los nervios solo me la quede contemplando

**-No fue nada, por ti haría lo que sea**

**_Narrador_**

Coral tenía ganas incontrolables de abrazarlo, después de unos segundo se balanceo hacia él y lo abrazo por el cuello haciendo que sus cuerpos chocaran, Jack correspondió tomándola por la cintura y apretándola delicadamente la acerco más a ella, estuvieron así por unos minutos, ambos disfrutaban la cercanía del uno al otro… pero poco a poco ambos deseaban más que un simple abrazo.

Se separaron un poco y se besaron como jamás lo habían hecho, en ese momento no les importaba nada más que probar sus bocas mutuamente, el beso se fue intensificando y por falta de oxígeno se separaron un poco haciendo que sus narices se rozaran

**-¿Qué nos está pasando?-**pregunto Coral con los ojos cerrados mientras trataba de controlar su respiración

**-No lo sé, pero lo que si se es que tengo ganas de volverte a besar **

**-Entonces… ¿Por qué no lo haces?-** esas palabras impresionaron a Jack y luego dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa, la tomo por el cuello y la acerco para plantarle otro apasionado beso

Coral se sentía llena de felicidad al sentir los suaves labios del albino sobre los de ella mientras sus lenguas están en una lucha sin tregua. De repente en su mente, los recuerdos de Esteban en el muelle y sus últimas palabras hace que su corazón empieza a latir rápidamente

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_-prométeme que estarás aquí en dos días, prométemelo_**_ –_ dijo la voz de Coral un poco desesperada

**_-Te lo prometo…_**

**_-El Barco en donde regresaba Esteban, naufrago y no hubo ningún sobreviviente_**

**_Fin del FRASHBACK _**

La voz de James diciéndole a Coral que Esteban estaba muerto hizo que su temor de también poder perder a Jack regresara y rápido rompió el beso apasionado que ambos estaban teniendo

-**No… no por favor… aléjate, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar-** Exclamo Coral con la voz cortada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Jack la miro con preocupación y trato de acercarse a ella

**-No puedo… Coral, sé que no nos conocemos del todo, pero tú has despertado un fuego de amor que no podre apagar tan fácilmente, no me pidas eso. Sé que aun sigues dolida por lo que te paso, pero si me lo permites, hare que ese dolor que estas sintiendo desaparezca **– la tomo delicadamente de las manos y Coral se apartó de el

**-No… no puedo… ¡No puedo volver a amar!-** grito con desesperación

**-¿¡Porque no!? Coral… ¿no lo entiendes?, ¡Yo te amo!... tu forma de ser es única y especial, de todas las mujeres que he conocido tu eres la más dulce, simpática, amorosa e increíble… la que primero piensa por el bienestar de los demás antes de la tuya…**

**-Y es por eso que… no puedo volver amar Jack…**

**-¿Pero porque?** – La tomo de los hombros con desesperación y la miro con lágrimas que empezaban a salir de sus ojos- ¿**aún no lo has dejado de amar? **– ella no contesto y bajo la mirada –**respóndeme… por favor… ¿Por qué no quieres volver a abrir tu corazón? ¡¿Porque?!- **grito ya al b borde del llanto pues le dolía que Coral lo rechazara

**-¡PORQUE NO QUIERO PERDERTE!**-estallo la joven pelinegra con lágrimas escurriendo en sus mejillas- **tengo miedo… a que se vuelva a repetir lo de Esteban, tengo miedo a que te vallas y no regreses, que me vuelva a ilusionar y que de nuevo me quede sola…**

Jack se quedó boquiabierto por las palabras de Coral, la miro y no dudo un segundo más en volver a besarla, al principio ella se resistió pero mientras más trataba de alejarse, el joven albino más profundizaba el beso, al final ella cedió y lo acerco más a ella mientras el beso se volvía más salvaje y desesperado. Les faltaba el aire pero ambos no querían parar, luego de unos segundos sus bocas rompieron el beso

**-Tú… eres un chico maravilloso Jack, eres atento y con un gran corazón…**

**-No me perderás jamás Coral, por favor date una oportunidad de amar, te juro por mi vida que no dejare que nada nos separe **

**-Tengo miedo Jack… yo… creo que también te amo... y no sé si podre**

Jack le acaricio la mejilla y le dio un beso suave y tierno

**-Solo déjate llevar por tus emociones, escucha tu corazón y dime si quieres volver a ser feliz**

Coral cerro los ojos y se con centro, Jack la hacía sentir, protegida, deseada, amada… algo que Esteban logro después de varios años_, "todos merecemos amar a alguien sin importar el obstáculo que los pensamientos te dan"_ recordó esas sabias palabras que una vez dijo su madre cuando estaba en Cádiz

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de la joven y eso le pareció una buena señal a Jack quien la abrazo y ella hundió su rostro en el cuello del joven albino.

Luego de unos minutos así, Coral puso sus espadas al lado de un árbol y Jack la llevo a la playa para poder contemplar el hermoso atardecer que esperaban impacientemente

Al sentarse en la arena Jack tomo la flor de loto que muy hábil logro esconder y miro a Coral quien miraba hacia el horizonte con una leve sonrisa

**-Coral-** el joven la llamo y ella volteo a verlo**\- te tengo un regalo, pero primero cierra tus ojos-** ella lo miro un poco extrañada pero luego cumplió la petición del joven

Jack puso la flor de loto a centímetros del rostro de la joven y le indico que los abriera

Cuando Coral miro el tipo de flor que tenía ante ella, dejo escapar una sonrisa amplia y delicadamente la fue tomando, empezó a apreciar el hermoso color de los pétalos que tenía aquella flor

**-Es… una flor de loto**\- no podía hablar pues le encantaba su sorpresa- ¿**cómo la conseguiste? son muy difíciles de encontrar en esta zona**

**-No importa como la conseguí… lo que importa es… si te gusta**

**-Jack, me encanta… es el regalo más hermoso que jamás me habían dado. Gracias.-** tomo a Jack por el cuello y lo beso apasionadamente

Ambos jóvenes estaban felices de que por fin estarían juntos, ya nada podría separarlos, por dentro Jack estaba felizmente enamorado de Coral, pero su situación y su deber como heredero del trono de Cádiz iba a ser que las cosas se complicaran , pues su final feliz a un no estaba escrito.

**_CONTINUARA…_**

* * *

**_¡SUSPENSO TOTAL! ¿QUÉ PASARA MAS ADELANTE? SI QUIEREN SABERLO NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, SI LES GUSTO EL CAP HAGANMELO SABER Y YO CON GUSTO CONTINUARE EL FIC, GRACIAS POR LEER Y LES INVITO A LEER MIS OTROS FICS… ¡CHAO!_**


	9. Capitulo 8

**O M G! MAS DE UN MES SIN ACTUALIZAR :C UNA DISCULPA PARA A TODOS QUE ESPERABAN UN CAPITULO EN ESTE FIC, PERO LA ESCUELA, LOS PROYECTOS, LOS DEBERES,NO TENGO UNA VIDA QUE DISFRUTAR :C PERO, TAMBIÉN LA INSPIRACION ME FALTABA, Y ESCRIBIR ASÍ COMO ASÍ, HACE QUE MIS FICS SEAN UN ASCO TOTAL, BUENO ESPERO Y DISFRUTEN EL CAP **

**RECUERDEN QUE ESTE FIC ESTA CLADIFICADO M, POR CONTENIDO LEMON LEA BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO, DESDE ESTE CAPITULO AHORA SI HABRA CONTENIDO DE LEMON Y PALABRAS FUERTES, NUEVAMENTE LEA BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO **

* * *

**(Capitulo 8)**

**_MIENTRAS TANTO EN ALGÚN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO_**

Un barco en reparación se encontraba dentro de una caverna oscura y siniestra, estalactitas de piedra derramaban gotas de agua salada y el agua que se encontraba por debajo tenía un brillo azul claro que resplandecía en la parte más oscura de aquella caverna haciéndoles creer a los piratas que habrían tesoros debajo de esas aguas no muy desconocidas ya que todos ellos llevaban un buen tiempo en ese lugar.

Los hombres empapados de sudor y mugre acarreaban botes de sabia, madera y sogas para poder reparar su nave que estaba más que destruida, hasta para el mismo capitán al principio se le había hecho desconocido ese montón de madera vieja y quemada. Algunos sujetos ya cansados se sentaban en uno de los barriles y bebía un poco de agua, pero para los que les gustaban estar ebrios solo bebían cerveza.

**-Dejen de estar bebiendo y sigan trabajando**\- exclamo uno de los hombres ya irritado por el comportamiento de sus compañeros que no paraban de reír

**-Eret… cállate, queremos disfrutar la tarde, además el capitán Haddock no sabe de esto**\- dijo uno de ellos con un tono despreocupado

-**El no, pero yo si-** dijo una voz detrás de los hombres quienes se asustaron al escuchar a esa persona que ahora todos respetaban, se pusieron de pie y arrojaron la cerveza a otro lado- **Vuelvan a trabajar par de inútiles, o no volverán a tener la misma suerte de la que tienen ahora**

**-Hiccup, lo lamentamos, pero… todos las partes dañadas del barco ya tienen a alguien que está a cargo para dejarla en buen estado-** exclamo uno de ellos muy nervioso

**-¿Eret, eso es verdad?**

**-Si jefe, pero creo que… hay algo que aún no hemos abarcado**\- sonrió de lado y Hiccup lo imito sabiendo que Eret haría lo imposible por darles una lección al par de hombres que solo disfrutaban beber mientras el resto seguía con su ardo labor.

**\- ¿Y cuál sería esa zona?**

Eret no dijo nada, con una sonrisa malévola, tomo de un balde de agua un par azuelas y se las entregó a los hombres que las miraban con extrañeza- **ahora se encargaran del trabajo de Patapez**

**-¡¿QUE?!-** gritaron los sujetos que rápido se ponían de pie, por un segundo se marearon por tanto licor en sus cuerpos, pero luego recobraron la postura y corrieron hacia Eret que se estaba alejando, Hiccup hizo lo mismo ya que tenía que ver a su padre, pero aun no podía dejar de escuchar los reclamos de ambos piratas- **no es justo Eret, ese trabajo no nos corresponde**

**-Cállense y vuelvan al trabajo, quiero el casco del barco sin ningún rastro de algas y moluscos, par de incompetentes buenos para nada**

Hiccup dejo de escuchar cuando una mujer de cabellos rubios atados en una trenza y ojos azules se acercaba a él con sensualidad y lujuria en sus ojos

**-Hola Haddock, ¿cómo está el pirata más rudo y valiente de los siete mares?-** exclamo mientras pasaba sus manos por los hombros del joven quien la miraba con una sonrisa de lado

**-Pues ahora que estas aquí estoy mejor que nunca-** dijo con voz ronca y se giró a verla, la tomo por la cintura y la joven de piel blanca enrollo sus largos y delgados brazos en el cuello del pirata mientras ambos unían sus labios en un apasionado y salvaje beso. Las manos de Hiccup acariciaban la espalda de la chica por debajo de la tela que la cubría deseando ir más allá de la situación- Astrid…- murmuro el joven ya separado de ella por la falta de oxigeno

**-¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres ir a un lugar más privado?-** exclamo con un tono seductor que a Hiccup lo hizo desearla mas

**-Eso quiero, pero ahora tengo que ir con mi padre**

**-Mmmm… de acuerdo, pero te espero esta noche en ya sabes dónde-** musito la joven mientras se alejaba de él moviendo las caderas provocadoramente

El joven castaño se mordió el labio inferior queriendo ir tras ella, pero luego sacudió la cabeza y se dijo a sí mismo _"Mire el deber Hiccup, ya después podrás hacer las cosas que jamás creíste hacer con una mujer" _Se rio de sí mismo al recordar el pez parlanchín que era hace 8 años, donde la mayoría sin importar que fuera el hijo del capitán lo molestaban y le hacían bromas

Ahora, con 21 años de edad y una prótesis en la pierna izquierda que era prueba de uno de los enfrentamientos con soldados de flotas reales más fuerte, era el pirata más respetado y admirado por todos, esperando a que su padre dejara el puesto y el fuera el siguiente en heredarlo. Pero por alguna extraña, el capitán no había vuelto tocar el tema con él desde el último ataque de Cádiz, cuando Coral, con ayuda de él había escapado. Aún recuerda la reacción de su padre cuando se enteró que había abandonado el barco

**_FLASH BACK _**

**_-¡Hiccup!_**_ – grito el capitán mientras revisaba algunos planos del barco _

**_-Si padre, aquí estoy _**

_-**Tráeme de nuevo a la niña, tengo una plática pendiente con ella**_

**_-Emmm…-_**_ el joven estuvo a punto de responder cuando uno de los hombres, encargado de la limpieza entro al camarote con la respiración agitada _

**_-Capitán, la prisionera escapo_**_\- tardaron 10 segundos para que el capitán pudiera articular una palabra, o en este caso una acción ya que se levantó de su asiento y tomo al hombre por las ropas y lo alzo desde el piso_

**_-¿Qué estás diciendo idiota? ¿COMO ES QUE UNA MOCOSA DE 10 AÑOS PUDO ESCAPAR?_**

_El hombre estaba esperando cualquier golpe por parte del capitán, pero lo único que pudo sentir fue que lo soltó bruscamente y le ordeno que se retirara o lo lamentaría_

_Cuando padre e hijo estaban solos Hiccup estaba indeciso si tenía que preguntar por qué la reacción de su capitán, luego de una lucha mental se decidió a hablar_

**_-Papa ¿por qué te molestas? Creí que querías a esa "mocosa" fuera de este barco_**

**_-No lo entiendes Hiccup, esa niña, no era cualquier niña… ella…_**

**_-¿Ella que papa? ¿Acaso tenías planes para ella?-_**_pregunto el castaño que arqueo la ceja en forma de duda _

_El capitán no dijo nada y solo se dedicó a observar por la ventana que mostraba un cielo gris que indicaba que muy pronto una tormenta los alcanzaría _

**_-Dime una cosa Hiccup… ¿Qué tienes en tu muñeca izquierda?-_**_ El chico miro esa parte de su cuerpo y admiro el tatuaje de un dragón negro que tenía la cola en forma de espiral y sus alas se notaban extendidas y grandes, ese tatuaje lo tenía desde que él tenía memoria _

**_-Un dragón _**

**_\- ¿Y porque lo tienes?-_**_ el joven no entendía a su padre, el muy bien sabía exactamente por qué tenía el tatuaje, y que significaba, pero no quería armar pleito con el así que prosiguió respondiendo _

_-**Porque el dragón me simboliza, siempre lo ha hecho… y claro, no hay manera de quitártelo. Lo que significa que siempre seré un pirata**_

**_-Muy bien, al menos que sepas como borrarte esa marca, tu vida como pirata terminaría pronto _**

**_-Pero nadie sabe cómo… ¿Papa, a que se debe este tema...?_**

**_-Hijo…- _**_el hombre lo interrumpió- **¿tú sabes que símbolo me representa?**_

**_-Un búho, lo sé por qué de pequeño siempre lo veía _**

_En ese momento Haddock recordó que su hijo no estaba enterado de la reunión que tuvo el y una bruja en la parte norte de un reino abandonado. _

**_-Sal de aquí, sigue con tus labores, tenemos que reunirnos con los capitanes de los barcos que nos quedaron _**

**_-Pero papa…_**

**_-¡Que salgas!-_**_ el chico no dijo nada y solo obedeció, preguntándose por qué se molestó y le afecto tanto el que Coral se haya ido_

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK _**

Hiccup observo el tatuaje que llevaba en la muñeca, recordándole que siempre sería un pirata y que su sueño de ser libre jamás se realizaría

**-Hijo-** la voz de su padre lo saco de sus pensamientos e hizo que se acercara a el

**-Hola papa, dime ¿Cómo has estado?**

**-Un poco mejor que ayer**

**-Necesitas descansar papa, vamos al campamento, no te hace bien estar de pie **

**-¿Ya supervisaste el barco? tiene que estar listo en menos de una semana, no podemos dejar que todos los reinos nos crean derrotados, y muy pronto volveremos a reunir más hombres y más barcos. Los aliados que teníamos nos abandonaron y no los culpo. Pero ahora que ya nos contactamos con nuevos capitanes y tripulantes, "Diamante de Calipso" volverá a zarpar y volveremos a ser los piratas más temidos y respetados. Luego de eso buscaremos nuestra venganza **

**\- Como digas padre-** al joven no le gustaba la idea de que su padre retomara el camino de la venganza, pero no tenía opción, de todas maderas eran piratas y todos sus sustentos se estaban acabando

Cuando padre e hijo llegaron al campamento Hiccup se encargó que su padre reposara, pues durante las últimas semanas había estado muy débil, temiendo que pudiera haber contraído alguna enfermedad

**-Gracias hijo, ve y sigue supervisando, yo estaré bien **

El chico solo asintió y se dirigió al barco, pero antes de dar otro paso una mano lo tomo por el brazo y lo giro bruscamente para que se miraran a los ojos

**-Astrid, te dije que…-** más su oración no pudo terminarse ya que la chica había atrapado los labios del joven con lujuria y pasión que Hiccup no podía evitar corresponder con la misma pasión que ella

**-No aguanto más mi pirata**\- le susurró al oído con un tono sensual que hizo que el joven la empezara a tocar por debajo de las prendas de la mujer- **hazme tuya como siempre lo has hecho, hazme gritar… bésame como lo sabes hacer **

Poco a poco el miembro del joven se fue poniendo más duro ante las carcias y las palabras de la rubia que lograban excitarlo de una forma que en ese momento quería sacarle toda la ropa

En un movimiento rápido la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo al único lugar que los jóvenes conocían en donde los gritos de placer de ambos no se podían escuchar en ninguna otra parte. Lo único que había en ese lugar era un pequeño estanque no muy profundo que resplandecía y daba luz al lugar, Hiccup sabía muy bien que era el reflejo de piedras cristalizadas que reflejaban la luz del sol que no sabía exactamente de dónde provenía

Al llegar, el castaño de ojos verdes empezó a quitarle toda la ropa a la rubia que solo se concentraba en acariciar el miembro de su pareja que estaba más que duro. Ya casi desnuda, Astrid tomo el control de la situación y puso a Hiccup sobre el suelo mientras besaba su cuello con deseo. Empezó a quitarle primeramente el pantalón para dejar ver su erección, las manos del chico solo se posaban en los pechos desnudos de la chica que no paraba de jadear por las sensaciones placenteras que el chico le brindaba.

-**Hiccup…-** gimió la mujer que pasó de lamer el cuello del joven a su oreja derecha. Dejo escapar un grito de placer al sentir las yemas de los dedos del chico en su intimidad que aún seguía cubierta por la tela de la prenda que llevaba puesta

Luego de unos minutos besándose con lujuria y pasión, ya desnudos el castaño tomo nuevamente en sus brazos a la rubia e hizo que ella y él se sentaran en suelo para poder entrelazar sus piernas y que su miembro erecto rozara la entrada de la rubia que seguía gimiendo descontroladamente.

Con solo un movimiento rápido logro adentrarse en la chica que dejo escapar otro grito de placer mientras agachaba su cabeza hacia atrás y enrollaba sus brazos en el cuello del pirata que poco a poco la fue penetrando más y más rápido, sus cuerpos chocaban y el sudor emanaba en ellos. Cada embestía hacia que los dos gimieran más fuerte.

La rubia no paraba de repetir el nombre de Hiccup cada vez que este la penetraba más profundo y lamia sus pechos, succionándolos y mordiéndolos suavemente.

Luego de unos minutos así, llegaron al orgasmo y cayeron rendidos al suelo

**-Eres muy rudo… me encanta eso de ti… mi… pirata**\- exclamo con la voz entre cortada, mientras veía como el castaño observaba hacia arriba con una mirada seria. Luego de estar así, Hiccup se vistió y estuvo a punto de marcharse pero Astrid lo detuvo- **espero y lo hayas disfrutado amor, porque así será siempre **

Lo único que hizo el chico de ojos verdes fue besarla con pasión y alejarse del lugar, Astrid estaba más que satisfecha por lo que para ella y él era la misma rutina de siempre desde que tenían 17 años.

Tres horas después, Hiccup estaba sentado en una de las rocas jugando con su perro y amigo Toothless, era un Gran Danés color negro y con sorprendentes ojos verdes, todos incluyendo al muchacho no sabían de donde había sacado ese brillo que lo hacía ver temible, pero eso lo hacía especial. Lo había adoptado desde que era un cachorro, lo encontró mientras su tripulación estaba saqueando un reino rico en plata y comida, herido de la piernita izquierda se lo llevo y le rogo a su padre que lo dejara estar con ellos.

Al principio el capitán Haddock dudo en tener un perro en la tripulación, incluso había ordenado eliminarlo sin que Hiccup interviniera, un día antes, un motín se realizó en el barco poniendo la vida de padre e hijo en peligro, pero la rudeza y valentía de Toothless al atacar al enemigo hizo cambiar de parecer al capitán, aceptando al perro como parte de la tripulación.

**-Aquí Toothless**-dijo el chico para luego silbar y arrojar el pescado sin huesos hacia su amigo quien lo atrapo con el hocico muy contento de su merienda

**-¡Hey Hiccup!-** la voz de Patan hizo que el joven dejara de jugar con su compañero y dirigirse a Patan**\- no te vi por unos instantes en la supervisión de la reparación del barco… no me digas que de nuevo lo hiciste**

**-¿Hay algún problema con eso?-** dijo con tono serio

**-No… no ninguno, es solo que… sabes muy bien que Astrid se toma muy enserio el que te "comprometas" con ella, y también sabes que no la amas lo demasiado como para tener una relación más solida **

**-Hay Patan, es difícil evitarlo… Astrid es la mujer más… sensual y hermosa **

-**Estas enamorado de su cuerpo amigo… ¿cuándo aprenderás a resistirte?**

**-No lo sé, es que me provoca de una forma que… -** el castaño sintió la mirada del pelinegro y se sonrojo por lo que estaba diciendo**\- agh no sé porque te cuento estas cosas**

**-Jajajajaja** – el chico no paraba de reír y abrazar su estómago- **estas perdido, pero… no del todo. ¿Recuerdas a la niña que ayudamos a escapar hace 8 años?**

**-Cómo olvidarla-**suspiro y bajo la mirada- **si todas las noches desde que se fue de mi lado, siempre sueño con ella, sus cabellos negros alborotados, su mirada y sonrisa tierna. Sus ojos y el collar que portaba la última vez que la vi. Su voz, su forma de ser, de hablar…**

**-¿Espera, Espera, espera… collar?**

**-Eh… ah sí, un collar, uno que podría reconocer en cualquier lugar **

**-Ah… entonces, prosigue con las características de tu amada pequeña **

**-Si… espera… ¿Amada pequeña? **

-**Oh vamos Hiccup, como describiste a esa niña es como un chico flechado describiría a su gran amor. No lo puedo creer, te enamoraste de una rehén **

**-¿Qué dices? Claro que no, ella solo fue una amiga, solo eso **

**-Mmmm, como tú digas. Tengo que seguir trabajando, pero antes ¿Qué crees que haya pasado con ella?**

**-No lo sé, tal vez después de llegar a Triberg busco refugio**

**-Claro, pero ¿jamás pensaste que sería muy peligroso que una niña de 10 años, durante una noche llena de neblina, llagara al muelle de un reino desconocido?**

Hiccup solo abrió los ojos como platos y su respiración se agito **– t-tienes razón… AGH! Soy un idiota, ¿por qué no me detuviste?**

**-Oye no me culpes a mí, fue tu idea, además solo éramos jóvenes adolescentes…**

**-Te juro que si le paso algo, no me lo perdonare jamás**

**-Tranquilo, solo son suposiciones mías, me entere de cómo se enfrentó a tu padre, si es capaz de eso, no me imagino de como sea ahora **

**-Además de ser más hermosa…-**bufo un poco estresado y se levantó de su lugar-** vuelve a trabajar.**

Patan solo asintió y se retiró dejando a Hiccup hundido en sus pensamientos

_"Coral, ocho años sin verte mi pequeña amiga ¿Cómo te verás ahora? ¿Será que rehiciste tu vida dejando a un lado la sed de venganza hacia mi padre? ¿Serás aún más hermosa? ¿Te… te habrás enamorado de alguien? ¿Y qué tal si ese alguien no te trata bien? ¿Te protegerá? ¿Aún me recordaras?" _

Mas y más preguntas se presentaban en la mente del muchacho, incrementando el deseo de volver a ver a su amiga que logro despertar un sentimiento que lo hacía sentir vulnerable. Luego de unos minutos así volvió a seguir con la supervisión de la reparación del barco, pero le fue difícil concentrarse ya que la imagen de la pequeña ocupaba toda su mente

**_CONTINUARA…_**

* * *

**HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO DE HOY, ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO :D **

**Respondiendo Reviews **

**NICOLENEE: **Gracias por haber leído, espero y hayas disfrutado el capítulo, y respondiendo a tu pregunta: si me gusta el jugo de manzana :3

**NASTINKA: **¡Hay te amo! Ahahah gracias por leer, y espero que no te hayas traumado con este cap :3 Te quierouuuuu! Y habrá varias sorpresas para este fic… muhahahaha!

**ROSALIE1524… **Define adaptación, o a que te refieres :3 ehehhe, gracias por leer y una disculpa por el capítulo anterior, lo escribí con mucha prisa y fue mi error :S pero ahora y espero te haya gustado este :D gracias por leer, la segunda parte de este fic, tardara en hacerse pues apenas ni siquiera voy a la mitad en este C:

**GRACIAS POR LEER, HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO… CHAO!**


	10. Capitulo 9

**DIA TRES **

Coral se encontraba en la cocina de la mansión Johns junto a George quien no paraba de hacerla reír quien a cada momento se caía por pisar una de las papas que lograban salir rodando del saco

**-¿Estás bien George?-** pregunto la joven secándose sus lágrimas, resultado de tanta risa que el hombre le había provocado. El no dijo nada, solo se la quedo viendo con una sonrisa de lado, aún seguía en el suelo pero eso no le importaba, algo vio en Coral que lo había sorprendido, pero más sintió una enorme felicidad al ver que la joven, después de varias semanas al fin estaba sonriendo **\- ¿sucede algo?**

**-Me alegra que mis caídas te hayan hecho sacar una sonrisa -** se levantó y Coral lo miro un poco confundida**\- hace tanto que no sonreías**

**-Y vaya que lo extrañábamos**\- la voz de uno de los cocineros se escuchó a las espaldas, era Frank quien sostenía en sus manos unas especias para el almuerzo. Coral no evito sonrojarse ante las declaraciones de ambos hombres que para ella siempre fueron como familia- **¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan contenta ahora Coral? **

**-Bueno… emm… -** al principio dudo si era buena idea decirles que empezó una relación con el sirviente del concejero del rey Nicholas, pero luego pensó que era algo estúpido ya que ellos siempre la apoyaban en las peores decisiones que ha hecho, a excepción de colgarse de un árbol para alcanzar una manzana enorme que estaba en la copa de un árbol cuando ella tenía 12 años-** yo… yo estoy, lo que sucede es que… ustedes entienden… es algo… pues que me gusta… -** era extraño que no pudiera articular oración alguna. Era la primera vez que hablaba sobre su situación amorosa con hombres como George o Frank

**-Está empezando una relación con Jack- **logro decir Susan quien se encontraba en la puerta de la cocina con una canasta de ropa limpia- **Coral se dio la oportunidad de seguir con su vida-** la chica escucho suspiros por parte de ambos hombres que sonreían

**-Me alegra mucho eso Coral… pero…**

**-¿Pero qué George?- **Coral confundida pregunto ¿realmente sería una mala idea estar con Jack?

**-Necesito tener una charla con ese muchacho, no soy tu padre pero alguien tiene que ocupar ese roll ¿no lo crees?**

Coral no evito reír al igual que Susan, su expresión de hombre serio falso lo hacía ver divertido y que no lo tomaran en cuenta fingió estar ofendido actuando como una MUJER de clase alta y caminado dramáticamente hacia la salida de la parte trasera de la casa

**-Si me disculpan, tengo que seguir con mi labor- **exclamo lo más elegante posible- **las papas no se acarrearan solas**

-**Lo que usted diga su alteza**\- Coral se inclinó hacia delante tomando cada extremo de su vestido y alzándolo delicadamente

-**El almuerzo estará lista en una hora princesa Coral, con la duquesa Susan podrían encargarse de la mesa por favor-** dijo Frank imitando los tonos elegantes de George y Coral

**-Claro que si Frank, sería un honor ¿no es así Duquesa Susan?**

**-Hay con ustedes no se puede-** la pelirroja negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa estampada en su cara mientras salía de la cocina con la ropa en las manos

Coral intento bailar como Griselda y Amalia lo hacían en sus clases de baile, trato de ser lo más elegante que podía pero no lo conseguía. Jack con vestimenta de campesino entro a la cocina y se extrañó al ver a Coral tratando de bailar, sus pasos eran un poco torpes y la estaba viendo de espaldas. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del albino, Coral era tan tierna y divertida, no le importaba lo que los demás digieran de ella, y con eso cada vez se enamoraba aún más.

Se acercó a ella para tomarla de ambas manos y poder guiarla, pues como príncipe sabía perfectamente como bailar, pero con un mal movimiento por parte de Coral se tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer de no ser por Jack quien la tomo entre sus brazos y la atrajo hacia a el

**-Deberías tener más cuidado-** Dijo el albino para después plantarle un beso en los labios. No se sentían incomodos con la presencia de Frank ya que el hombre se encontraba concentrado en su trabajo de cortar vegetales

**-Muchas gracias príncipe Jack-** esa palabras hicieron que el rostro de Jack se pusiera más pálido de lo normal, un ataque de pánico se apodero de él_, "Se enteró, ¿Quién se lo habrá dicho? O ¿Siempre lo supo?" _

**-C-Coral yo…**

**-Oye, porque te pones así, solo estaba jugando**\- dijo la joven para después besarlo en la mejilla **– eres raro, ¿no es así rey Frank?**

**-Ya lo creo princesa Coral-** su mirada seguía concentrada en los vegetales de su mano mientras hablaba

_"Princesa Coral"_ pensó el albino. Una sonrisa se dejó ver cuando se imaginó a Coral como su futura esposa, no deseaba nada más que pasar el resto de su vida con ella reinando Cádiz sacándola del infierno en el que estaba. Una vez más la atrajo hacia el para devorar sus labios y saciar sus deseos de probarlos. Pero se separaron cuando escucharon a Susan aclarándose la garganta con una mirada seria y divertida a la vez.

**-Coral, te deje los cubiertos y platos en la mesa, espero y estén listos para el almuerzo **

**-Si Susan enseguida**

**-Bien, luego de eso tú y Jack vayan a comprar lo que Frank necesita para la comida de esta tarde**

**-Pero…**

**-Descuida Jack, el consejero nos dio permiso de que nos ayudaras con las labores de la mansión. Eso no te molesta ¿O sí? **

Coral miro un poco nerviosa a Jack, no quería que él se sintiera obligado al trabajar en un lugar que no le corresponde, pero para su gran sorpresa vio como el la miraba con una sonrisa amplia de oreja a oreja mientras le tomaba la mano

**-Por supuesto que no Susan, al contrario. Si eso significa que estaré con Coral, prefiero renunciar a ser sirviente del consejero y pedir trabajo aquí- **Coral no evito sonrojarse y sentirse inmensamente feliz, con solo esa confesión pudo saber que de verdad la amaba.

Susan solo sonreía, se sentía alegre de que al fin Coral encontrara a alguien que llenaría su corazón con nada más y nada menos que amor. Antes de que Coral se retirara, se balanceo sobre Jack y este correspondió abrazándola con fuerza, el aroma de la pelinegra era tan delicioso que tenía miedo de que se fuera

Ella beso por debajo de la oreja izquierda de Jack provocándole un escalofrió placentero que lo dejaba con ganas de mas, luego le susurro – **también yo sería capaz de eso y más Jack. Te amo.-** Ella no espero respuesta, pues tenía miedo de la respuesta de Jack. Esa era la primera vez que trataba de seducir a un hombre y no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien. Con las mejillas sonrojadas empezó a poner los cubiertos en la mesa y después las tazas y los platos vacíos. Luego se dio cuenta que solo había tres- **El consejero, Griselda, la Señora Johns… ¿y Amalia? **

**-Amalia no bajara a comer, prefiere quedarse en su habitación**\- dijo Nancy mientras ponía los bocadillos en el centro

**-Qué raro, desde que llego el consejero Amalia no ha salido de su habitación, ¿tendrá algo?**

Nancy solo se encogió de hombros y siguió con su labor, el que Amalia no saliera era algo raro ya que pensaba que ayudaría a convencer al concejero de que Griselda seria perfecta como reina de Cádiz. Cuando Nancy termino de poner las últimas galletas de canela que Frank había preparado, aprovecho el que se haya ido para tomar un plato y poner 6 de ellas en él. Corrió hacia las escaleras y antes de pisar el primer escalón escucho como Felipe, el otro cocinero quien venía cantando entraba por la puerta. Como pudo corrió por las escaleras, pues si la veían con galletas en sus manos no dudaría en quitárselas, ella sabía muy bien que el azúcar la altera un poco

-**Salvo que estas galletas no serán para mí**\- susurro para sí misma y fue caminando por el enorme pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de Amalia que se encontraba entre abierta. Coral toco antes de entrar y escucho un "Adelante" un poco débil. Al pasar encontró a Amalia recostada en su cama con un libro en las manos, se notaba a simple vista que estaba aburrida.

**-Hola, señorita Amalia **

**-¿Qué quieres sirvienta?-** estaba irritada, pero no perdió la postura de una mujer con clase

**-Bueno, me entere que no va a almorzar esta mañana así que decide traerle esto- **dijo mostrando el plato llena de galletas de canela. Amalia al olfatear el rico aroma de canela un rugido en su estómago se escuchó hasta los oídos de Coral- **son de Canela, sus favoritas**

**-Tú las hiciste ¿no es así? ¿Les pusiste algo? porque si fue así te juro que hare de tu vida…**

**-No, no señorita Johns las hizo Felipe**

Amalia tardo unos segundos en tomar el plato, cuando mordió la primera galleta se relajó y antes de empezar a masticar mordió otro pedazo a un más grande, todo era señal de que tenía mucha hambre

**-¿Porque me las trajiste si yo no te las pedí?-** pregunto Amalia con la boca llena de galletas

**-Bueno, tiene días que no la veo comer señorita y pensé que talvez unas galletas seria buenas para usted ¿Hice mal en traérselas? **

Amalia lo pensó un poco antes de contestar, era increíble que después de tantos maltratos Coral seguía siendo la misma niña que todos querían, eso la hizo sentir un poco celosa ya que muchos la protegían, pero se sintió mal al mismo tiempo.

**-Gracias-** esa palabra en su boca la hizo sentir extraña, era la primera vez que agradecía a Coral por algo, y era extraño. Antes de decirle otra cosa escucho como Griselda entraba corriendo y le ordenaba a Coral que se largara de la habitación de su hermana, incluso tuvo que empujarla puesto a que Coral tenía la esperanza de que Amalia le reclamara algo a su hermana, pero a su decepción la gemela no dijo nada y siguió comiendo.

**-Coral ¿estás bien?- **la voz de Jack la hizo reaccionar ya que se quedó viendo la puerta cerrada de la habitación de la rubia- **¿Por qué entraste ahí?**

**-Yo solo quería darle a la señorita Amalia unas galletas, pero creo que Griselda no le gusta que "socialice" con su hermana **

**-No tuviste que hacerlo**

**-Los sé, pero aun así no me arrepiento-** dijo con una sonrisa

Jack sorprendido la tomo de las manos y la llevo al jardín. Ya con un poco de privacidad la tome de la cintura y planto un apasionado beso en sus labios, se estaba volviendo adicto a ellos y cada segundo que pasaba sin probarlos lo torturaban

-**No tener tus labios cada vez que te separas de mi me torturan como no tienes idea**\- dijo el albino al besarla

**-Pues entonces no pares porque tarde o temprano tendremos que separarnos –**en un movimiento rápido el chico de ojos azules capturo los labios de Coral que desenfrenadamente correspondió, el deseo que se tenían mutuamente era inmenso, tan inmenso que Jack luchaba por controlarse y no sacar su lado salvaje y apasionado para así llevársela y estar lo más separados posible de toda la gente y así hacerla suya. Coral se sentía igual, jamás creyó que amaría con esa intensidad así como amo a Esteban en el pasado. Cada roce, cada palabra, cada mirada por parte de Jack la hacía sentir inmensamente de feliz, completa.

**-Me las pagaras-** susurro Jack en su oído

**-¿Pagarte qué?**

**-Por lo que me hiciste hace unos minutos, provocarme fue tu peor error**\- empezó a besarla por el cuello, en cambio ella solo sonreía, al fin supo que sus acciones si habían funcionado

**-Bueno…-** se separó de él y le sonrió**\- eso será más tarde, ahora tendremos que ir por las cosas para Frank y luego podrás vengarte de mí-** dijo con una sonrisa mientras retrocedía lentamente

**-No te escaparas tan fácil de mí**

Como respuesta, Coral empezó a correr y Jack sin pensarlo dos veces la siguió hasta llegar a la entrada. Los dos no paraban de reír y sin verlo Coral choco con el concejero quien se encontraba solo en la entrada esperando a Griselda y su madre para un recorrido por el palacio del rey de Triberg

**-P-perdone, n-no lo vi-** tartamudeo Coral con una expresión que para Jack le pareció un poco preocupante. Al ver esto William solo sonrió y la tomo de la mano

-**Descuide señorita todo está bien**\- esa era la primera vez que alguien de la clase alta la trataba bien sin tener que fingir buen comportamiento, Coral temblaba un poco, ella tenía pavor a las reacciones de personas de clase alta a sus acciones, esto a William y Jack le pareció tierno-**Tranquila, no te hare nada, no muerdo al menos que sea en defensa propia- **le guiño el ojo y Coral se relajo

**-Bueno, tenemos que irnos**

**-Claro Jack, Coral, nos vemos más tarde**

**-Adiós** – dijo Coral tímidamente mientras tomaba la mano de Jack y ambos se iban por las calles de ese reino -**Bien, ¿qué tenemos que llevar?**

**-Susan me dio esta lista de todo lo que se usara para la comida y también algo de dinero**\- dijo el albino enseñando una bolsa con unas cuantas monedas de oro

**-¿Qué es lo primero en la lista?**

**-Vegetales, emmm… zanahorias, lechuga, cebollas, espinacas y espárragos-** Coral solo puso sus ojos en blanco memorizando los nombres de cada vegetal

-**Muy bien andando**\- Jack no dijo nada, sabía que Coral conocía perfectamente el lugar- **este lugar para muchos es caluroso ¿no lo crees? Claro que en Cádiz las temperaturas son más bajas**

**-Claro, ahí siempre hace frio por las mañanas, aquí el clima es un poco agradable. Hablando de Cádiz, ¿no has considerado volver?-** pregunto el albino con la esperanza de que ella respondiera que si

**-La verdad… no**\- esa repuesta desilusiono a Jack- **no tengo razón alguna para volver… hasta ahora**\- dijo tomando la mano de Jack quien instantáneamente la miro sorprendido

**-Serias capaz de…**

-**Ya te lo dije Jack, eso y mucho más**\- poco a poco se fue acercando hasta que sus labios se rozaron, roce que provoco a Jack que la tomara por la cintura y la besara desenfrenadamente.

Mientras compraban lo que necesitaban, Jack y Coral no paraban de hacerse preguntas o uno que otro tipo de broma. Ambos se sentían bien, uno con el otro, se estaban conociendo más y Coral comprendió que si valía la pena estar a su lado. En cambio Jack lo supo cuando sintió por primera vez los labios de la pelinegra que robo su corazón. Después de 2 horas caminando y platicando mientras cargaban las cestas de comida tenían que ir por el pescado para la cena. Ambos se dirigieron al lugar en donde vendían el mejor pescado de todos cerca del muelle

**-Hola señor Robinson ¿Cómo se encuentra?**\- saludo Coral con una amplia sonrisa

**-Hola pequeña Coral, que alegría verte por aquí –** dijo fuertemente un hombre regordete con barba rasposa y gris, vestía un delantal blanco manchado de sangre de la cantidad de peces que había decapitado para poder vender

**-A mi también me alegra volver a verlo, le presento a Jack Frost** – exclamo la pelinegra tomándolo de su brazo**\- mi novio **

_"Mi novio"_ repitió Jack en su mente, se escuchaba bien el que Coral lo digiera

**-Ahh novio ¿eh? Mucho gusto Jack soy el señor Robinson pero puedes llamarme Lenin, Coral no ha aprendido eso **

**-Lo siento Lenin**\- rio Coral- **pero te tengo respeto**\- esa confesión hizo sacar una sonrisa al hombre regordete

**-Mucho gusto señor Robin…**

**-EH!-** interrumpió Lenin antes de que Jack terminara haciéndole entender que no lo llamara así

**-Es decir Lenin **

**-El placer es mío muchacho te pregunto algo, ¿has cargado 20 libras de pescado?**

**-Emmm no- respondió el albino un tanto confundido **

**-¡BIEN!- **grito Lenin, sí que le encantaba gritar- **siempre existe una primera vez acompáñame para traer el pescado que falta, si serias tan amable claro**

Jack solo asintió y antes de irse le dio un beso a Coral en el cachete que poco a poco se fue tornando roja por lo sonrojada que estaba

Cuando se fueron Coral inspecciono todo en las cestas y se aseguró de que todo estaría en su lugar, luego de 5 minutos escucho como alguien entraba por la puerta y se alegró al ver quien era

**-¡James!-** grito Coral para correr hacia él y lanzarse a sus brazos, pero la cabeza es un pez le hizo una mala jugada y la hizo resbalarse cayendo en los brazos de James donde terminaron en una posición muy comprometedora que Jack quien entraba junto a Lenin, no pudo evitar que la rabia lo consumiera

**-¿Interrumpimos algo?-** la voz de Jack cual sonaba fría hizo que James y Coral reaccionaran

**-Oh… emm Jack, lo siento… él es James, un buen amigo mío… James él es Jack mi…**

**-Su novio- **exclamo el peli blanco remarcando la palabra NOVIO

-Un gusto conocerte Jack, pero ahora no tengo tiempo de hablar, los siento Coral pero tengo que llevarme a Lenin, el barco de pesca tiene un pez que seguramente estas interesado en comprar

**-¿Un pez lunar?-** pregunto Lenin con un tono esperanzado. James logro asentir dos veces antes de ser arrastrado por Lenin quien no paraba de gritar "muévete, ¿no tienes idea cuanto he esperado esto?, ¡pez lunar aquí voy!"

Coral dejo escapar una pequeña risa, pero la expresión de Jack seguía siendo seria**-¿Sucede algo Jack?-** el no dijo nada, solo tomo las canastas dejando a Coral aún más confundida

Jack decidió tomar el camino más largo para así poder tranquilizarse yéndose por la playa, la casa estaría a unos 5 minutos del lugar. Dejo las canastas a un lado y relajo los hombros. Coral llego corriendo y trato de tomar su mano pero este no se lo permitió ya que la había tomado de la cintura y la beso como nunca jamás creyó besar a una chica. Al principio la pelinegra se extrañó por el comportamiento de su novio, pero poco a poco fue correspondiendo ese beso tan salvajemente que Jack tubo que intensificar sus movimientos tanto en su lengua como en sus manos que quería recorrer cada centímetro de su piel sin que la ropa lo impidiera.

**-Dime**\- la beso- **dime que me amas… por favor **

**-Te… te amo Jack-** respondió entre sus labios para nuevamente recobrar el beso

**\- Repítemelo, di mi nombre…. Solo eso te pido**\- sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, pero ambos no quería separarse, los sentimientos que se transmitían eran tan fuertes que ellos mismos que Jack no dudo en recostarla en la arena, tenían suerte que el lugar estuviera desierto, si no Jack estaría a punto de explotar

**-Jack… yo te amo… -** de sus labios paso al cuello del albino quien dejó escapar un gruñido de placer, esa chica sí que lo hacía perder la cordura y olvidar que era alguien de la realeza…- **te amo…**

**\- Y yo más mi hermosa dama, te amo tanto que no quiero que ningún hombre que no sea yo te toque como lo hago ahora mismo **

**-Y no lo habrá… tu eres… el único Jack, no quiero que vuelvas a pensar que entre James y yo hay algo más que amigos, porque no es verdad **

**-Perdóname por favor, soy un idiota **

**-Eres mi idiota**\- los dos se miraron a los ojos y Jack sonrió, decidió besarla un poco más calmado, pues pensar que Coral seria de otro hombre lo lastimaba mucho y su necesidad de sentirla cerca era enorme. Luego de varios minutos recostados en la arena, besándose e intercambiándose palabras que ellos solamente recordarían, se levantaron y siguieron su camino

James quien estaba cerca del lugar se quedó pensando y rompiéndose la cabeza por aclarar bien su mente o más bien sus memorias**\- estoy seguro de haber visto a ese chico en otra parte ¿pero dónde?-** se preguntaba el moreno una y otra vez

**_CONTINUARA…._**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy **

**También quiero agradecer a mi amiga Mickey por su comentario, nena te ¡AMO! Te lo juro me hiciste llorar con ese review, gracias por haberte dado la oportunidad de leer algo que no es Jelsa, :D me alegras el corazón **

**Nastinka muchísimas gracias por tu comentario loquilla te quiero mucho! **

**Nicolenee Gracias por leer**

**GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE PARA TODOS LOS LECTORES FANTASMAS, HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO CHAO! **


	11. Capitulo 10

**QUIERO PEDIR UNA DISCULPA PARA AQUELLOS QUE ESPERABAN UNA ACTUALIZACION DE ESTE FIC, PERO LA ESCUELA… MISMOS PRETEXTOS :( PERO BUENO, DSFRUTEN LA CAPITULO **

* * *

**(Capitulo 10)**

_**Coral's POV**_

**-Cierra los ojos**

**-¿Qué pretendes Jack?-** pregunte mientras le sonreía divertida. Nos encontrábamos en el jardín de la casa de los Johns, teníamos una hora libre para poder hacer lo que queramos, la señora Johns, Griselda y El consejero después del almuerzo se fueron al palacio real de Triberg a visitar al rey y la reina, Griselda se maquillo lo más que pudo haciéndola ver divertida, no dije nada para no ser descortés, pero por dentro estaba retorciéndome de la risa

**-Solo cierra los ojos**-dijo con una cara tierna el cual no me pude resistir. Tenía algo en la espalda y me moría por la curiosidad de ver que era, pero sabía muy bien que no me diría hasta hacer lo que me pedía. Resignada cerré los ojos con una sonrisa y sentí como se acercaba a mí. Yo estaba sentada en uno de los bancos de piedra mientras sentía como se hincaba- abre la boca

**-Ni se te ocurra…**

**-Solo hazlo mi amor**

¡Mi amor! ¡Me dijo mi amor! Me encanta cuando me llama así. Realice su petición un poco divertida y luego de unos segundos sentí como algo suave y dulce entraba lentamente por mi boca- **muerde-** me ordeno la suave voz de Jack, lo hice y un delicioso jugo invadió cada centímetro de mi boca "Frambuesas" pensé mientras lentamente saboreaba el esquicito sabor de aquella fruta que tanto me encantaba

**-Mmmmm-** mis ojos seguían cerrados, no podía hablar, esa era la mejor frambuesa que haya podido probar en mi vida**\- esta… deliciosa**\- volvió a ponerme la mitad de la frambuesa en la boca y la mordí tan rápido que una gota del jugo escurrió lentamente fuera de mi boca estuve a punto de quitármela, pero sentí como los labios de Jack besaban aquella gota lentamente provocándome escalofríos pero al mismo tiempo placer

**-Tienes razón, pero me gustaría saber que tan deliciosa es en tu boca **

Mis mejillas empezaron a arder y antes de decir algo o abrir los ojos, los labios de Jack capturaron los míos en un apasionado beso, suerte que ya había tragado toda la fruta, no quería compartir. Pero al parecer Jack disfrutaba al igual que yo. Su lengua danzaba con la mía en un ritmo embriagador que salvajemente me encantaba. Enrolle mis brazos por su cuello y lo atraje más hacia mí para profundizar más el beso

Sentí como se levantaba y me tomaba por la cintura para poder quedar casi a su altura. Mordí su labio inferior donde lo escuche gruñir de placer y eso hizo que me sonrojara aún más. Su boca paso a mi cuello en donde empezó a dejar un rastro de besos y leves mordidas hasta mi hombro el cual lo cubría la tela de mi vestido, como me lo esperaba Jack bajo aquella tela dejándolo al descubierto y mordiéndolo hizo que mi cuerpo temblara

**-Jack aquí no-** dije con nervios de que alguien lograra vernos

**-No lo puedo evitar Coral, me encantas. Me encanta tu piel, tu aroma –** me miro a los ojos y me sonrió- **tus ojos, tus labios**\- me dio un tierno beso y se separó de mi- **tus mejillas sonrojadas, tu sonrisa… todo, me encanta todo de ti **

El corazón me latía a mil, que me digiera eso me hacía sentir inmensamente feliz, sin dudarlo lo abrace y el correspondió hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello mientras lo besaba delicadamente provocando nueva mente que temblara ¿cómo es que Jack puede lograr que tenga esas reacciones en mi cuerpo que hacían que lo deseara más? me separe y lo mire a los ojos, eran tan azules que parecían dos hermosos zafiros iluminados por el sol. Con mi mano derecha acaricie su mejilla y sentí como disfrutaba mi piel estar junto a la suya

**-No sabes cuánto te amo**\- dije con la voz temblorosa y llena de melancolía, el pensamiento de que exista la posibilidad de perderlo invadió mi mente y por primera vez después de tanto tiempo tuve mucho miedo, lo volví abrazar y cerré los ojos y sentí cada centímetro de su cuerpo para saber que esto lo que me estaba pasando no era un sueño, que no era solo un espejismo de lo que realmente deseo, ser querida inmensamente por un hombre bueno y noble

**-¿Qué sucede?**

**-No quiero perderte Jack, eso me mataría por completo**\- dije con lágrimas al borde del colapso, se separó de mí y me miro con preocupación

-**Yo nunca dejaría que te fueras de mi lado, eso ni pensarlo. Te amo como nunca pensé amar a una mujer Coral, te has vuelto la persona con la que moriría si no te tengo, no vuelvas a pensar que me perderás porque te juro que… **

No deje que siguiera hablando, posicionándome sobre su labios en un beso lleno de pasión y deseo, quería llegar más lejos en ese momento, quería que sus manos memorizaran cada centímetro de mi cuerpo sin que nada lo impidiera, al igual que el a mí, con tan solo un beso como este sé que quiere más que simples caricias y besos, sabía que quería hacerme suya, que nos volviéramos uno solo en un momento de lujuria y amor, lo anhelaba más que nunca y no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a poder resistir así, aún tenía miedo del futuro, pero no podía aferrarme al pasado por siempre, porque si lo hago no podre continuar con mi vida a la que quiero compartir con el único amor de mi vida.

Correspondió con la misma intensidad que yo, quería largarme de ese lugar e ir con él a alguna parte en donde fuera solo el, yo y nuestro amor. Que nos besáramos hasta mas no poder, sentir lo que es la gloria al hacer el amor… lo quería maldita sea.

Jack me atrajo más hacia logrando que un ligero gemido saliera de mi boca cuando aún nos besábamos

**-Te deseo tanto… me traes loco…-** decía Jack cada vez que nuestros labios se separaban un poco, pero como si su vida dependiera de ello volvía a retomar el beso, un cosquilleo en el estómago al escuchar eso me invadió, no evite sonreír y besarlo con más rapidez.

Luego de unos minutos así, me estuvo susurrando cosas que para mi punto de vista, me provocaba el querer despojarlo de su ropa, era algo completamente loco, pero era verdad, me susurraba cosas que me sonrojaba, cosas de como seria si él y yo estuviéramos en un lugar más privado, como empezaría la aventura en donde los dos nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma. Simplemente escucharlo hablar así el deseo y la lujuria me inundaban.

Tres horas después el consejero llamo a Jack para hablar a solas con él, estaba un poco nerviosa ¿Y si lo metí en problemas? ¿Y si ya deciden irse antes? Un momento ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar? Jack se ira y yo, dudo que la señora Olivia me autorice dejar Triberg, tenía que resolver ese problema cuanto antes… ¿pero cómo?

**_Narrador _**

Mientras Coral se preguntaba como resolvería su problema, Jack y el concejero de su padre hablaban del asunto del matrimonio

**-William, yo la amo, es la mujer de mi vida, no puedo dejarla aquí, ella al igual que yo sufrirá, tampoco le puedo seguir mintiendo, debe saber que yo soy el príncipe de Cádiz **

**-Lo sé su majestad y crea que yo lo entiendo, pero su padre tiene que estar enterado. No debe preocuparse si no la acepta porque es una sirvienta, el Rey Nicolás al ver que es una mujer buena, de noble corazón y sincera de no querer sus riquezas, estoy seguro que aceptara que ella sea su esposa**

**-Tengo miedo, tengo miedo a que Coral se entere de quien soy realmente, la conozco y sé que no me perdonara por haberle mentido, conozco lo que piensa acerca de nosotros, cree que solo jugamos con la gente, que los hacemos sentir inferiores. Pero no es así… yo… ¡agh!**

**-Tranquilícese majestad-**dijo William posando una mano en su hombro para reconfortarlo- **solo busque el momento apropiado para decirle – **Jack lo pensó un poco, no podía esperar, mientras más tarde en decirle, más grande será la mentira- **su majestad si me disculpa, tengo que prepararme, la señora Johns ha preparado una reunión con una de sus amigas… y yo estoy invitado-** dijo frustrado y nervioso

-**Lamento que estés pasando por esto William soy yo el que debería ir contigo a esas reuniones y sin embargo te estoy causando problemas con mi asunto **

-**No se preocupe majestad, para eso estoy yo, no solo seré su consejero, si me lo permite y no es un atrevimiento yo lo quiero como a un sobrino **

Jack sonrió- **es un honor William, a usted siempre le tendré el respeto que te mereces**

Luego de intercambiarse unas palabras William se preparó y salió de la habitación para ir con Griselda y su madre afuera de la casa en donde un carruaje los esperaba

Jack se quedó pensando cómo le diría a Coral la verdad. Mientras eso pasaba Coral tomo un descanso y se relajó, ya era de noche y la mayoría estaban ya en sus habitaciones

**-¡Frank! Trae las cervezas, celebremos que la señora no está jajajaja**\- exclamo Felipe con un tarro en la mano mientras se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, Susan lo estaba sujetando para que no se tropezara mientras entraban a la cocina**\- déjame mujer que estoy bien**\- dijo divertido Felipe

**-Felipe, silencio te puede escuchar Amalia**\- dijo Coral, se levantó de su asiento y corrió a auxiliar a Susan- **¿qué es lo que le pasa?**

**-Dímelo tú, alguien aquí le dio cerveza de más y este se emborracho **

**-Oye, solo fueron 7 tarros, nada grabe** – exclamo Felipe con una sonrisa tonta**\- vamos Coral únetenos-** Puso el tarro lleno de cerveza en la mesa, en donde otros tres tarros de jugo un poco llenos se encontraban- **no seas aburrida como Susan**

**-Ya basta, vamos Susan, llevemos a este sin vergüenza a su habitación**

Mientras Coral y Susan batallaban con Felipe, Frank entro medio borracho y se dejó caer en la mesa, luego de ver los tres tarros de jugo y el de cerveza, se le ocurrió revolverlos en un solo tarro, estaba a punto de tomarlo cundo George enojado lo toma por el brazo y lo arrastra a su habitación

**-Si la señora te ve así junto con Felipe y el resto nos echan de** **aquí, vamos a tu habitación **

**-Solo fueron veinte-diez… ajajaja- **rio Frank.

Coral llego a la cocina y se limpió la saliva de Felipe que había derramado al sostenerlo- esto es asqueroso- ya cansada quiso tomar un poco de jugo, y cuando vio el tarro lleno que Frank había dejado, dudo un poco en tomar, hasta que llego Susan

**-¿No iras a dormir querida?**

**-¿este jugo es tuyo?** – dijo mostrándoselo

**-No, es de Frank**\- George apareció a sus espaldas- **pero puedes tomártelo, no lo bebió**

Susan y George después de despedirse de Coral se fueron y ella quedo sola, sin importarle se tomó el juego, al principio se extrañó por el sabor, pero luego lo dejo pasar y tomo hasta la última gota. Cuando dejo el tarro en la mesa le dio hipo.

**_Una hora después _**

Jack estaba decidido a decirle a Coral esa misma noche que él era un príncipe. Parecía fácil pero realmente el albino tenía miedo de la reacción de la pelinegra. Salió de la habitación de William, pero antes de cerrar la puerta escucho risas acercándose en el pasillo, pudo ver claramente como Coral sonreía tontamente mientras caminaba a paso torpe, incluso chocaba con las paredes.

**-Solo fue una… almirante Leandro… Su cierre esta abajo** – le dio hipo- **¡jajajaja! Que divertido **

**-¿Coral? **– llamo un poco preocupado Jack

-**Mi amor, mi futuro marido… que bueno que… estas aquí –**le dio más hipo-** te quiero decir algo, acércate **

Jack un poco raro se acercó a ella y Coral lo abrazo por el cuello, acerco sus labios a la oreja del peliblanco y le susurro- **me gusta el chocolate**\- ella se empezó a reír y Jack rápidamente percibió el olor en su boca

**-Estuviste bebiendo cerveza **

**-No…-**negó la cabeza-**yo no bebo, eso…"**hipo" **eso es pecado**

**-Te llevare a tu cuarto- **estuvo a punto de llevársela pero Coral lo detuvo

**-Tengo una idea mejor –** se acercó nuevamente a su oído lo mordió levemente-**¿porque no me haces el amor?**

Las mejillas de Jack se tornaron rojas y abrió los ojos completamente, era la segunda vez del día que lo provocaba

**-No sabes lo que dices Coral, estas borracha, mejor te…**

**-Pero me amas ¿no?**

**-Sí y porque te amo, no puedo tocarte si no estás consiente- **nuevamente la trato de llevar pero Coral lo empujo a la habitación de William y cerró la puerta con seguro

**-Lo estoy-** lo tomo de la ropa y lo beso- **quiero que seas el único hombre en tocar mi piel-** lo fue atrayendo hasta la cama donde los dos cayeron, Jack no sabía qué hacer, en su interior luchaba por no perder la cordura, pero también el deseo de hacerle el amor era inmenso **–Hazme saber que me amas, que soy solamente tuya**\- lo empezó a besar por el cuello

**-Coral… detente… no estás en condiciones para… **-sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al sentir las manos de coral en su pecho que estaba ya al descubierto. Coral empezó a desabotonarle la camisa

** -¿Qué pasa? ¿No me amas?**

**-No uses eso en mi contra, sabes que eres el amor de mi vida**

**-Entonces no digas nada y déjate llevar-**lo volvió a besar y lo despojo de la prenda dejando su torso completamente desnudo, Jack no pudo más y la coloco en un movimiento rápido por debajo de él, la empezó a besar por el cuello y Coral con deseo lo tomo por el cabello atrayéndolo más a ella, con desesperación el albino le quito la blusa manga larga y el corset dejándola completamente desnuda de la cintura para arriba

**-Eres tan hermosa-** no dudo en tomar uno de sus pechos y saborearlo con la lengua, jamás había imaginado que llegaría a hacer ese tipo de actos, siendo el primogénito de su reino, todos pensarían que es un hombre vulgar, pero para Coral era diferente, aunque no supiera que es el príncipe, lo amaba y más sentía placer el que Jack la hiciera sentir deseada de esa forma, dejando escapar gemidos lo atrajo a un más para seguir con esa placentera tortura.

**-Y tú… tan salvaje**\- con los ojos aun cerrados hizo que Jack la volviera a besar, y este no dudo ni un segundo. Empezó a subir el vestido de la pelinegra para acariciar sus piernas.

Un gemido fuerte por parte de Coral lo hizo reaccionar a tiempo y rápido se separó de ella

**-No Coral, esto no está bien-** tomo su camisa y se la puso. Luego de eso tomo la ropa de Coral y logro ponérsela, suerte que Coral estaba un poco dormida, ni siquiera podía moverse mucho

**-Pero te… amo-** con los ojos cerrados y la ropa puesta abrazo una de las almohadas de la cama - **quiero estar contigo –**bostezo- **para siempre**

Luego de unos minutos Coral se quedó dormida y Jack quien estaba en uno de los sillones de la habitación, se acercó a ella y la beso en la frente- **no tienes remedio ¿no es así?**

Se acomodó a lado de ella y la abrazo por detrás, una sonrisa leve se asomó en los labios de Coral quien al sentir la piel de Jack sabía que pasaría la noche mas tranquila de su vida

Mientras esto pasaba, Amalia quien tenía una vela en la mano, escucho claramente lo que había pasado

**-Con que Coral y el sirviente del Consejero ¿eh?**

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Hay Amalia no seas chismosa! Ok… espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, tratare de actualizar los otros! GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS! BUENO CASI TODOS**

**CHAO!**


End file.
